Never a Dull Moment
by The Blue Raven
Summary: Jess returns to Chicago for a visit, Cole receives some unexpected backup, and Mel is reminded that life at the Watchfire is many things, but never dull.
1. Chapter 1

**Never a Dull Moment**

Summary: Jess returns to Chicago for a visit, Cole receives some unexpected backup, and Mel is reminded that life at the Watchfire is many things, but never dull.

**Rating:** PG 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them but, hey, just as soon as that deal with Zin goes through...

****

Timeline: After "Remember When". After my fics "Morning After", "Training Day", "In Sheep's Clothing", and "Dancing With the Devil"

**Spoilers: **As usual, for "What Lies Beneath". A few others, probably, but none major.****

Author's Note 1: This follows the other fics in my post-"Remember When" series. I would have liked to see a second season take this direction, though some may disagree and feel that Tracker fics should focus exclusively on Mel and Cole. Mel and Cole will always be my first love, but I personally think the Tracker universe is too rich to completely ignore the possibilities presented by six alien species running around Earth. I'll be interested to see how this is received. Good, bad, or indifferent, feedback is always welcomed and really can shape the direction of future fics...

**Author's Note 2:** Thanks, as always, to Kameka for betaing

**Chapter 1**

"Hey, Miss Porter," Isabel greeted Mel as she walked into the bar. "You seen Mister Hauser, lately?"

Mel shook her head in spite of the fact that she knew exactly where Cole was and what he was doing, moving the contents of his war-room to the Vault on Eijan's orders. It was easier simply to deny knowledge of his whereabouts than try to explain or come up with a cover-story.

"He's working," she temporized.

"Oh. Some girl left this for him," she said, holding up a sealed envelope.

"A girl?" Mel repeated, raising an eyebrow. Cole did not _know_ any girls. "Well, I'll give it to him when I see him," she promised, extending her hand.

"Cool. Thanks." Isabel handed an envelope to her and returned to cleaning glasses.

"No problem," Mel assured her, walking upstairs and dropping onto the couch with the note. Knowing that Cole would not mind, she unsealed the envelope and read the short, cryptic message.

_Stashia/Eikon, 9:30 tonight, Lakeshore Caf_

That was it. No signature, no indication of who might have sent the message or what it meant. Cole would presumably be able to make some sense of it, so she tucked it into her pocket to await his return to the apartment. She was practicing her self-defense forms and pondering the possible meaning of the note when the phone rang. Retrieving it, she walked into the kitchen to mix herself a drink rather than returning immediately to the living room. She needed one: it had been a trying few weeks between Cole being forced to work with Zin and Lana still cheerfully carving Vardian words of wisdom into the backs of her captors.

"Hello?" she answered the phone.

"Mel, hey!" a familiar voice said.

"Jess!" Mel smiled widely, returning to the couch with the phone in one hand and a martini in the other. "How are you?"

"Good, Mel. I'm doing really good."

"That's great." Mel looked up at the sound of a squealing, screeching voice filtering through the apartment. Bendal, leaving a message for Cole.

"What's _that_?" Jess asked.

"Television. There's a thing on about dolphins," Mel lied. It was almost unsettling how adept she had become at lying in the past two years.

"Oh. So, how's Cole?" Jess asked, always her first question these days.

"Good, he's good."

"Yeah?" Jess asked, clearly skeptical.

"Well, work's killing him, but he really is hanging in there okay."

"The meetings working for him, then?"

"Yeah, Jess. They really are. He just got his sixty-day chip, and he's spending a lot of time with Jonas."

"Well, that's good. A guy needs friends."

"Cole has friends!"

Mel chuckled, amusing herself with idle speculation about how Jess would react to Cole's rather unique circle of friends. It would have been memorable, to say the least.

"If you say so."

"Oh ye of little faith." Mel smiled and shook her head. "He _has_ friends," she repeated. "You can see for yourself when you come visit us."

"Well, actually, that's why I called... I got some time off earlier than I thought I'd be able to. The bar I work at's closing for renovations for a few weeks so the boss pushed up all of our vacation time." Mel could hear the mischievous smile in Jess' voice as she added, "I can be there tomorrow evening..."

"But, tickets," Mel protested.

"It's called the _internet_, Mel," Jess laughed. "Cheaper than they'd have been through an Agent, actually. What do you think?"

"We'd love to have you for a few weeks, Jess."

"Great! I'll call again when I have the tickets and hotel all sorted out."

"Oh, Jess, you can't stay at a hotel," Mel protested.

She and Cole had discussed Jess' eventual visit at length, and both had agreed that she would be safest staying with them, in the now ultra-secure apartment. Cole would have to pull a lot of equipment out of the war-room to make it habitable again, but it would be for the best.

"Oh, it's okay, Mel. I really don't mind," Jess assured her. "Besides, I've seen the inside of your guestroom..."

Mel snorted. "Smart-ass. We _will_ clean it out." She smiled faintly. How serendipitous that they were in the process of doing just that.

"I don't want to put the two of you out..."

"You _won't_. Come on, Jess. You're our friend," Mel pointed out. "We don't mind. In fact, we'd feel better about it if you stayed here than in some hotel somewhere."

Jess hesitated. "If it's no fuss..."

"It isn't. We insist." Mel's smile widened. "So just let us know when we need to pick you up at the airport and it's all settled."

"Okay. I'll call you when I get the ticket."

"Wonderful. Cole's going to be thrilled, Jess."

"Can I talk to him?"

"He isn't here right now."

"Always work first with him, isn't it?"

"Always," Mel agreed, smiling. "Lucky for the human race," she added, chuckling.

Jess laughed. "Yeah, we're lucky. We have old Forrest watching our backs. He may be odd, but nothing gets by him, does it?"

"Not a damned thing," Mel agreed. Her smile faded abruptly as she really stopped to consider the implications of her friend's visit at this particular time. No one was really at their best. "Jess, you remember when I told you that things had changed around here?"

"Yeah. You mentioned it."

"Well, I really meant it." Mel sighed. "Things are... strange right now..."

"Stranger than usual?" Jess asked, her voice amused.

"I mean it, Jess," Mel said, shaking her head. "I just want you to be prepared..."

"You okay, Mel? You don't sound so good."

"I'm fine, Jess. Just a little tired right now. Long day in the bar. Oh! Which reminds me... I'll need to call the girls and get my shifts covered if you're going to be visiting."

"You sure I'm not putting you out at all?" Jess asked uncertainly.

"No. In fact, I think I could probably use a few days off," she answered honestly. "It's okay, Jess. We've both really missed you. It'll be good to see you again for a few days."

"Yeah, I've been missing you guys, too." Jess hesitated. "Mel, what you said a few months ago about me always having a job waiting for me..."

"If you move back to the States, the job is yours," Mel assured her. "But... I don't know. After you visit, you may not _want_ to."

"Oh, things can't have changed _that_ much," Jess scoffed. "Doesn't matter, though. It'll still be a few months before I've saved up enough to move, and there's all my papers to get."

"You really want to do this, Jess?" Mel asked quietly. "Move back, I mean."

"Of course I do, Mel. Chicago's more my home than London's been since I was fifteen."

Mel closed her eyes and bit her lower lip. "Okay, Jess, just... don't do anything hasty."

"Okay," Jess agreed quietly. "You okay, Mel?"

"Fine, I'm fine. I just don't want to see you do something you'll regret."

"Mel..."

"I know, Jess. Just... just think about it, okay?"

"Okay, Mel. I will, I promise. I'm done making decisions without thinking about them. It's gotten me in trouble too many times."

"Okay, Jess. Call me when you have your tickets."

"Promise, Mel. Talk soon."

"Yeah, sweetie. I love you."

"I love you, too, Mel. Give Cole a big hug for me."

"Will do, Jess. Bye."

"Bye, Mel. See you soon."

Mel hung up the phone with a gentle sigh, shaking her head. As much as she wanted to see her friend again, she was a little worried about her. Chicago was a dangerous place right now, especially if you happened to be friends with Mel or Cole. They might keep her safe over the course of a short visit, but if she moved back, she was almost certainly going to have to be told things, if only for her own safety.

She was certain that Jess could be trusted not to tell anyone else the truth about Cole and the fugitives, but that did not make Mel any more eager to tell her about them. It was frightening knowledge and it wormed itself into every aspect of your life after awhile until you woke up in cold sweats, looked over your shoulder every time you left home, jumped at unexpected noises, and generally adopted a full-blown bunker mentality. For Mel, nervous by nature, it was not much of a stretch. For the bubbly and carefree Jess, though... the knowledge would change her, take away a vital part of what made Jess Jess.

She looked up at the sound of the apartment lock clicking open without keys, smiling and rising. "Hey, Cole," she called.

"Hello, Mel," came the cheerful answer.

Cole walked into the living room and smiled warmly down at her, nuzzling her cheek with his own. The Cirronian display of affection was still about as physical things tended to get between them since Kaehto's attempt on Mel. Mel still clung to him in the night, but she never sought more from him. Even kisses were sometimes unsettling to her. Cole understood and was more than willing to wait until she was ready again. In the meantime, he offered her what comfort he could and made sure she was never alone for too long.

"Some woman left a note for you. And Jess called, and Bendal left a message," she told him.

"I should see what he had to say first," Cole told her, starting down the hall. "What did Jess say?" he added as he started typing on his keyboard.

"Oh, she wants to move her visit up."

"By how much?" Cole asked, calling up the recording of Bendal's message.

"She says she'll be here in the next few days."

Cole smiled widely. Seeing her old friend would be good for Mel, he was sure. "That will be very nice, Mel."

"Yeah. I've missed her." She smiled down at him. "So, what's Bendal say?"

Cole hit the playback button and listened to the Nodulian words, frowning. His frown deepened as the message proceeded.

"What is it?" Mel asked when silence had once again filled the room. She rubbed her forehead. Listening to Nodulian for any length of time always left her with a headache.

"He conveys an order from Eijan," Cole said, still frowning. "I am not to leave the vicinity of the Watchfire for the next two days."

"What? Why?" Mel asked, frowning at the order.

"He does not know."

"I thought you said Bendal _always_ knew what Eijan was up to..."

"He does. Except now." Cole shook his head. "He said Eijan was not on Sar-Top, but that she was most emphatic. She must have her reasons, though, Mel. She is a wise woman."

Mel shrugged, accepting that. Cole reposed absolute faith in Eijan and was not in the habit of questioning her. "I still wonder what she's up to, though. First the war-room and now this. We'd have had to clean the room out anyway with Jess coming, but this..."

Cole shrugged and began unplugging his mainframe. "I was going to make supper tonight, Mel, but I doubt I'll have the time, moving all of this and making the guestroom habitable again."

"We'll order pizza," Mel said. "You really think we can have this place cleared out and in shape by tomorrow?"

"Oh, yes, Mel." Cole nodded. "And the Vault will afford me more room to work as well as more secrecy. I'm surprised I didn't think of it myself."

"You've had your own set of worries," she pointed out. "Need help moving this stuff?"

"Yes, please, Mel. The job would go faster, I think, with two people."

It was an annoyingly slow task, moving the equipment one piece at a time, carrying it out the back door of the apartment into the alley before reentering the Watchfire through a side door into the basement which contained the Vault access. Two sets of hands would make the job pass much more quickly, and time with Mel was always to be considered an added bonus. Smiling down at her, he handed her the remains of a toaster and picked up the mainframe.  
  
.

.

.

Cole frowned down at the note, shaking his head. He had been so preoccupied trying to understand Eijan's orders and anticipating Jess' visit that Mel had remembered it before he had. Now, though, he was less interested in the reasoning behind the order than he was tempted to ignore it.

"Stashia and Eikon are both very important members of Zin's inner circle," he explained to Mel, shaking his head and reading it again. "And, as I understand it, Stashia is seldom in this country."

"Who would leave you the note, though?" Mel asked. "Could it be a trap?"

"I don't think so, Mel." He shook his head faintly. "There are others who could have been named who would be more likely to draw me out."

"Then you think it's on the up and up? A fugitive looking for leniency, maybe?"

"It would not be the first time," Cole noted.

"Hey, didn't Bridget say the other day that some woman called for you? Refused to leave a message?"

He nodded slowly, sure there was a connection, but less sure who among the fugitives might wish to help him? Or why.

"Taking Stashia would severely cripple Zin's overseas operations," he murmured.

Mel frowned. "Of all the times for Eijan to ground you... What are you going to do?" she asked quietly.

"I may not get another chance to take Stashia for some time, Mel."

"You're going to disobey her order?"

"She would understand, I think."

"Unless she knows something you don't. Like that the fugitives are trying to draw you into an ambush."

He shook his head faintly. "If there was some danger, she would have said so, I'm sure. She has another reason for wanting me to stay here and, I doubt, much intelligence on Zin's operation here beyond what I convey to her."

"So what's up with the order?"

"I do not know." He shook his head and rose, glancing at his watch. "Mel, would you like to accompany me to dinner?" he asked.

"As in a date or as in 'my training officer has a new exercise for me'?" she teased, grinning up at him. He had stepped up her training substantially since Kaehto.

"Well, Mel, since it's only eight, we should have more than enough time for both."

"I'll get my coat."

.

.

.

"Mel, I sometimes think you enjoy the Collection process too much," Cole told her gently as they returned to the Watchfire.

"Not a thing wrong with enjoying your work, Cole," she answered, winking up at him. "I'm getting good at it, too. Besides, why shouldn't I enjoy the sense of accomplishment that comes with taking down an alien thug?"

He smiled faintly, slinging an arm around her shoulder as they entered the dark, empty barroom. He stopped dead, staring at a black-clad girl standing in the alcove, turning a pool-cue over in her hands. She was no more human than he was, a fact which Mel had obviously picked up on as well, because she had her Collector in hand and was closing on the girl in a second.

The girl was faster. Her expression supremely unconcerned, she brought up the pool cue in a sweeping parry that Mel recognized immediately because Cole had taught it to her only two days before. That move knocked the Collector from Mel's grasp. As it skittered across the floor, one of the girl's hands came up to brace Mel's shoulder. With her other hand, the girl held the cue ready, eyeing Mel expressionlessly.

"Kedriss Daggon, lea'an nithata Melah en'i?" she asked levelly. "Atan alla li'a, Olia."

"It's okay, Mel," Cole assured her, gently retrieving the Collector from her hand for safekeeping. "I know this woman."

"You..." Mel blinked and stared at the girl, Enixian to judge by her voice. And her glowing green eyes.

"You were not supposed to leave this place tonight," the girl pointed out to Cole in perfect English, scowling faintly. "Eijan told us you would be here."

"Us?" Mel asked. Still scowling up at the Cirronian, the girl did not respond and Cole, staring down at her with unfeigned delight, seemed disinclined to speak either. "Cole? What's going on here?"

"Mel, this is Olia," Cole told her quietly, extending his hand to the girl. "I lived in her mother's household for three years on Enix when she was a child." He shook his head abruptly, staring down at her in confusion. "But... what are you doing here?"

"If you had stayed here as you were _meant_ to, you would have received Eijan's communiqué and would not have to ask me that," she answered tartly, grinning. "Tracker Kedriss Daggon, your backup has arrived!"

"My... they sent you... but... you were to be a priestess!" he protested.

Olia snorted and shook her head. "My mother realized that it would never be tenable. I lack an appropriately pious nature," she informed him, her tone mocking.

"Wait. They sent _you_ to back Cole up?" Mel asked, staring at her in confusion. She was so _young_. Nor did she look powerful or imposing enough to take on a fugitive with any luck.

Olia smiled, the effect of her unimposing appearance on Mel obviously not lost on her. "Not myself only. There _are_ others."

"Others?" Mel repeated, processing the concept. Her stomach dropped abruptly. "Oh! No! No, no, no! _No!_ Cole, no! They can _not_ stay here!"

"Is she always so openly grateful for assistance?" Olia asked, clearly bemused.

"Mel?" Cole asked, frowning at her panicked reaction.

"_Jess_ is coming tomorrow!"

"Oh. Yes, she is," Cole agreed, nodding thoughtfully. "It does not matter," he concluded finally. "I am sure that they have all been well-trained in human customs."

Mel groaned softly.

"Does this 'Jess' creature present a problem?" Olia asked quietly.

Mel's head shot up at Olia's tone. It almost sounded like an offer to take care of any problems by 'taking care' of Jess.

"Jess is curious by nature," Cole answered, resting a reassuring hand on Mel's shoulder. "But she would never expose us."

"Good." Olia nodded shortly. "Because Shana has his hands full enough as it is without trying to rewrite anyone's neural pathways on short notice."

"Rewrite..." Mel gaped at her.

"Exposure can not be allowed, now more than ever. I read the report on Doctor Lana's abduction. It troubles me greatly, nor am I the only one."

"Who else is here?" Cole asked. "Where are they?"

"In our temporary headquarters." Olia pointed at the floor. "I must admit that I was pleased you were not present when we arrived. I was glad of the excuse to escape the noise."

"You're setting up in the Vault?" Mel asked, staring at the floor in shock. An unknown number of alien cops were using the Vault under her bar as a base of operations? Surely they would feel like having a drink and unwinding after long Tracks, too... "Oh, God. Cole, I think I need to sit down..."

"T'hala lei'ei a a tha a?"

"Usually, yes," Cole agreed, nodding in faint amusement. "But she has the makings of an excellent Tracker."

"That is no longer for you to judge," Olia pointed out mildly. "Our Operations Coordinator and Certification Expert will ultimately be responsible for her evaluation."

"Of course." Cole inclined his head. "How many have come?"

"We are nine in number. With yourself, we constitute a standard low-impact, zero-presence field-office."

Cole nodded thoughtfully, mentally reviewing the compliment of such a team. And the training that was involved... "How long has Eijan been planning this?"

Olia smirked. "Since approximately three hours after the second escape."

"And she didn't tell us?" Mel asked, gaping.

"Perhaps she wished it to be a surprise?" Olia suggested, rubbing her upper lip against the bottom of her nose.

Cole shook his head faintly. "You are Search and Retrieval?"

She shook her head faintly. "Crime Scene Analysis, Team Surveillance Specialist, Covert Ops Specialist, Intelligence Apprentice, Field Tracking Trainee."

Mel blinked. "Talk about multi-tasking..."

"We are all required to fill many roles that we may be fewer in number and therefore less likely to be discerned," Olia explained.

"Oh." Mel nodded faintly. "I suppose that makes sense."

"What are my tasks to be?" Cole asked.

"Field-Tracker-in-Charge, Medical Technician, Intelligence Apprentice, Electronics Tech, Terran Liaison."

He nodded faintly, pleased. "So Mel's training will remain in my hands?"

"It will. Now, If you'll follow me, I can introduce you to the others," Olia offered. "This way, please," she said, gesturing towards the storage-area doors with the air of a museum guide.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I hate that thing," Mel sighed after the teleporter had deposited them in the Vault's antechamber.

"It is not pleasant," Olia agreed. "But it grows tolerable after time."

"Are you okay, Mel?" Cole asked gently, touching her cheek.

"Yeah. Fine. Let's do this..." Mel frowned faintly. "What is that sound?"

"It sounds like music," Cole said, frowning faintly.

"You're right." Her frown deepened as she tried to place the tune. Following Olia into the Vault, it was immediately recognizable as, of all things, 'Under the Boardwalk'.

Blinking, she looked around for the source of the singing in the bustling chamber. It was not hard to spot. A cheerful-looking man in his late thirties was sitting with his feet on one of Cole's worktables, singing along with a radio as he fiddled with something in his hands.

"Some things never do change," Cole murmured, smiling faintly and shaking his head.

All around them there was activity. Men and women of various ages and races, wearing everything from suits to cut-off shorts, worked to set up tables and computers and calibrate equipment, or moved into and out of the Vault itself with determined expression as they hurried to establish a working Field Office. The man singing stopped abruptly and glanced up, his boyish face breaking into a wide smile. He brushed a mop of red hair out of his round face and rose, half-jogging over to them.

"Daggon, my friend!" he greeted him, patting his arm for a moment before turning his attention to Mel. "And, of course, his _stunningly_ beautiful mate," he added, catching her hand and raising it to his face. Smiling at her over her hand, he winked once before gently kissing it. "Even more lovely in person, aren't you?" he inquired smoothly. "My, my, Daggon. Your taste in women remains absolutely impeccable..."

Mel frowned uncertainly at him for a moment, then broke into a smile to match his. "Bendal!" she realized.

"One in the same, milady." He stepped back and bowed with flourish. "May I give you the grand tour?" he offered.

"Uh… sure." Mel nodded faintly.

Bendal smiled and offered his arm. "This way, please. Thank you, Olia."

Olia shook her head, her expression faintly disapproving, before half-bowing and walking off.

Smiling and shaking her head, Mel accepted the Nodulian's arm and followed.

"We'll have four work-stations in total when we're fully established," Bendal told her, gesturing to a cluster of desks where a young man with ebony skin was busy setting up a series of what Mel thought were computers, though undeniably not Terrestrial in origin. "Each of which will be capable of accommodating one to three individuals at once depending on their respective tasks. But with only one master electrician, that could take a few days. In the meantime, we'll be too busy establishing ourselves to worry about the lack. Isn't that right, Ro'ahn?" he asked the man at the computer.

The young man looked up, his expression startled. Golden-brown eyes, the color of caramel regarded Mel uncertainly for a moment. "I'll… uh, I'll have this work station done... fairly shortly and then I... I think I'm supposed to... run a diagnostic on the scrubbers before I start on the others…" he stammered.

Bendal nodded faintly, giving him a reassuring grin. "Olia!" he called. "Come help Ro'ahn."

"And could you bring the spot-welder?" Ro'ahn added so quietly that Mel, standing right next to him, had trouble hearing him over the other noise.

"Here you go," Olia said, joining them and handing Ro'ahn a device about the size and shape of a ballpoint pen. "I'll handle the gross assembly if you calibrate," she offered.

He smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

"Miss Porter," Bendal said as the two became immersed in their respective tasks.

"You can call me Mel, you know."

"Of course, fair Mel." He winked at her, then gestured for her to follow him. "The Vault is, of course, a self-sustained environment in its own right, but we thought it wise to bring additional generators and air reclamation systems." He nodded towards a man who was half-concealed behind a large metallic canister roughly the size and shape of a water-heater.

"This isn't an air-filter!" a clipped voice grumbled from behind it. He emerged from behind the canister with a thin, flat unit the size of a laptop in one hand. He was tall, rugged, and blonde, with a face that looked used to smiling. Right now, though, he was frowning deeply. "Who has my other air-filter?" he demanded of no one in particular.

"Ten to one, Shana," Bendal said, smiling, "Leila is in the other room trying to make it fit into the generator..."

"Oh, for the love of…" he grumbled, shaking his head and stalking off through the archway into the Vault.

"Ignore him. He's just upset because he doesn't get to start on the rehydration tank until he's done fitting out the air reclamation system."

"I see," Mel lied.

"_Not even the same size!_" Shana's voice rang through the Vault room. Ro'ahn and Olia jumped to their feet and scuttled in that direction. "_Could have shorted the entire system…_"

Bendal smiled and shook his head. "And we will be setting up a temporary barracks in the Vault itself until we can get everyone settled into outside housing. The barracks area will also prove useful for situations which require one or more of us to be on call for extended periods of time. Care to see it?"

"Sure," Mel agreed, following him into the Vault.

She was a little startled that it seemed so much smaller than she remembered, until she realized that the area she was looking at, scattered with chairs, couches, and tables, was only a small part of the Vault itself. Doors spaced evenly along both walls told her that they had, somehow, managed to erect a number of small rooms inside. A large blue banner emblazoned with a sun and six planets had been hung over the common-area. Tracker-blue, Cole called the peculiar shade. The picture could only represent the planets of the Migar alliance.

"The banner of the Migar Tracker Corps," Bendal provided, noticing the direction of her gaze. "We haven't unpacked the Alliance flag yet. The individual rooms are less for privacy than for each of us to have a place to call our own," Bendal explained, conscientiously ignoring Shana as he stalked by, muttering to himself in Nodulian with an air-filter clutched against his chest. "There will also be extra rooms should yourself, Daggon, or his human friend wish to stay here overnight."

"Nice set-up," Mel said, looking around. "How'd you get all this stuff down here?"

"The miracles of modern technology," Bendal intoned gravely. Breaking into a grin, he shrugged and confessed, "I honestly have no clue. You'd want to ask the chip-heads about that."

"Chip-heads?" Mel repeated.

"He means people who are good with technology, Mel," Cole explained, joining them. "Like me," he added, shooting a sideways glance at Bendal.

The Nodulian laughed and shook his head. "Oh, that's right! You _are_, aren't you? Must have forgotten because you're so much fun at parties." Still laughing, he walked across the common area and tapped on one of the doors.

"Parties?" Mel asked, raising an eyebrow. "You're fun at parties, Cole?"

"I can be," he answered, his eyes laughing down at her.

"Someone's in a good mood," she noted with a faint smile.

"What is there not to be in a good mood about?" Cole asked. "I am here with the woman I love and enough people to make my job substantially easier. And Jess will be visiting us tomorrow," he added.

"Jess. That's right." She sighed softly. "Cole, how are we going to handle Jess visiting at the same time as you're setting up down here? And what are we going to tell her about all your friends here?"

"We will tell her the truth, Mel." He smiled. "They are friends of mine from work."

"Guess that works," she admitted. "But I still don't see how we're going to keep her from… Cole, are you listening?" she asked, realizing that his attention was firmly fixed on Bendal and the woman he was talking to.

"What, Mel?" he asked absently.

"I asked if you were listening."

"Oh, sorry, Mel. No, I wasn't."

"Ah. _Why?_"

He pointed to the person talking to Bendal, a dark regal-looking woman wearing a sun-dress in varying shades of red and yellow.

"_Kallissa..._" he breathed.

"Your friend from Cirron?" Mel asked. "The one who was your partner?"

"Yes."

"So go say hi," she suggested, gently nudging the shocked Cirronian in that direction.

He nodded absently and closed the distance to the quietly conversing pair.

"Daggon." Kallissa looked up, smiling slowly. "Your life-force seems well."

"As does yours." He reached up and lightly touched his hand to her heart. "I have missed you."

"Migar has been darker without you."

"I heard about your husband. I'm sorry."

She nodded almost imperceptibly. "I finally begin to understand how it must have been for you when Nallia was taken."

"I wish I knew words that could comfort you."

"There may not be such words. Still, I carry on."

"I had not expected to see you here. I thought that in such a time you would want to be close to your children."

Kallissa frowned faintly, her eyes flashing. "We do the things we do as much for our children as for the children of strangers. My actions are born of my love for _them_."

Cole stared at her for a moment, startled. The years had changed her from the tranquil, even-tempered woman she had once been. Sighing, he reached up and cupped her cheek with one hand. "I did not mean to imply otherwise, Kallissa. Your love for your offspring serves as an example for _all_ parents."

She sighed and bowed her head. "Forgive my harsh words. These times are troubling ones to live in."

"They are," he agreed.

"The years have changed us both," she apologized.

"You are still my friend. This will never change."

She smiled faintly. "Friendship _is_ forever. You are a brother to me, Kedriss Daggon."

"Only a brother?" he teased. Once upon a time, when both had been young and the universe had been a better place, Kallissa had wanted far more from Cole than his friendship or brotherhood. It had always been a source of amusement for all parties, including his wife and her husband.

Kallissa smirked, shaking her head. "Amazingly enough, _yes_." Looking up at him, she added, "Your mate seems a lovely creature and it is clear in spite of the sorrow you bear that she makes you a happy man."

"She has filled the void within my soul and allowed me to feel and to love again, Kallissa."

She smiled. "Well, if a Cirronian may find love again, perhaps there is hope for us all. Your joy brings me pleasure, my friend."

Cole smiled, glancing over his shoulder to where Bendal was chatting lightly with Mel. "_We_ may have changed, but it seems that some people _never_ change."

"He always _has_ been a flirt," she agreed. "But his attentions are generally harmless."

"_Generally,_" he chuckled.

Bendal may have been a womanizer, but he was invariably quite benign about it. He enjoyed the company of all females equally and never expected more of them than a few hours spent in conversation and merry-making.

"Perhaps Bendal is one of the lucky ones," Kallissa noted softly.

"Kallissa?"

"He is as he has always been. _Us_, though..." She shook her head faintly. "Do you remember the time before? When we were young and the universe was ours? There was nothing we could not have done."

"They were good years," he admitted.

"Yes, they were. That arrogance has been well punished..."

"Confidence is not arrogance," Cole informed her gently. "You at least may be forgiven those sentiments. You were young and I encouraged you to feel indestructible. I was too old to use age as an excuse."

"You blame yourself?"

"In a way." He shook his head. "But you were always the more realistic."

"Realistic or not, I was a fool. I once honestly _believed_ in the inherent good of all sentient forms."

"You don't any more?" he asked, startled.

"Rhee and Kaehto showed us the true shape of the universe, Daggon." Kallissa turned, staring at one of the others as he worked. "Well, you were the older and wiser. Perhaps Kaehto alone was sufficient to show you..."

"Kallissa," Cole sighed, resting his hand on her shoulder. She tensed, exactly as any Cirronian would have in answer to unexpected or uninvited contact, even from a close friend. "If there is evil in the universe... maybe it just makes the good that much more precious."

"And correspondingly rare." She shrugged off his hand and walked through the door she had emerged from. "Nallyn wanted me to give you this," she told him, pulling a small wooden chest from among her belongings. "She would have sent it earlier, but conditions were not favorable for a wormhole."

"What is it?" he asked, accepting the offered box.

"Your personal effects. _All_ of them. She wishes you all happiness with your new mate."

"She understands, then?"

Kallissa smiled reassuringly. "Of _course_ she does, Daggon. You're her brother-in-law." She looked up as Ro'ahn appeared in the doorway. "Yes?"

"Shana requires your assistance with the diagnostic battery."

"Tell him I'll be there in a moment."

"Yes, ma'am." Bowing, he turned and hurried off.

"If you will excuse me?"

"Of course, Kallissa. But... if you ever wish to talk..."

"Then I will surely remember that my closest friend is no longer separated from me by the distance of stars." She smiled at him. "As soon as we are finished here, Bendal and I will introduce you to the others."

"Okay." Cole watched her go for a moment before dropping onto the room's sleeping platform and opening the box Kallissa had given him.

"Cole?" Mel asked gently from the door.

"Hello, Mel." He smiled up at her. "Come in."

"Everything okay with you and Kallissa?" she asked gently, dropping onto the bed next to him.

"Yes, Mel. We are very happy to see each other again."

"Oh. Didn't look like the emotional reunion I was expecting..."

He shrugged. "Cirronians are not a demonstrative race."

"Guess not. Judging by you, I always kind of assumed that you were."

"No, Mel. Physical displays are only typical between blood relatives and mates."

She smiled faintly. "And here you've been all over me almost since the beginning," she chuckled, shaking her head.

Cole bowed his head, smiling shyly. "With you, Mel, from the very beginning, it felt nothing but natural to touch you."

Mel flushed slightly. "What's in the box?" she asked to change the subject.

"My possessions from Migar."

"Wow. What's in there?"

"Many things. Remembrances, mostly, and some baubles. We can look at them together later if you'd like."

"That sounds like a great idea," she told him. "Bendal says they're almost done here."

He smiled and nodded. "Bendal tolerates nothing but efficiency from those under him."

"He's not how I imagined he'd be. When you said 'administrative genius', I was expecting more of a CPA type."

"He takes getting used to," Cole allowed, smiling down at her. "But he _is_ a genius, Mel, and a talented administrator. His behavior is casual, but never his work."

"Well, if he managed to coordinate all this, I guess I can't argue with you there. He always that much of a flirt, though?"

"No, Mel. Generally he is far worse."

Her eyes widened faintly. "You're kidding?"

"No, Mel. He restrains himself with you because of me." He smiled at her and brushed a stray curl out of her face, gently tucking it behind her ear. "He really is very fond of you."

"Really?"

"Yes." He nodded. "He asks about you every time we speak and talks about you more than his own daughter."

"He has children?"

"One daughter. She is grown with children of her own now."

"He's married?"

"His wife died."

"How?"

"Disease took her. She had never been a healthy woman. When the time came, he had already made his peace. They will rejoin each other in the next life."

"I thought your people believed in reincarnation."

"Cirronians do. Other races have their own beliefs. The Nodulian afterlife is a temperate island with abundant tidal pools. The ocean water is pure and rich enough in nutrients and minerals to insure that no one will ever want for anything. Talliana waits for him there."

"Indeed she does," Bendal agreed from the door, a fondly reminiscent smile on his face. "I suggested to Kallissa that she introduce you to the others now so that your fair mate can have the rest members of her race require."

Cole smiled and nodded. "It was kind of you to consider Mel's needs."

Bendal smiled, winked at Mel, and gestured towards the common area. "If you will..."

"Of course." Cole rose and offered Mel his hand as she climbed to her feet.

The two followed Bendal from the small bedroom to the common area where the others had assembled under the Migar flag. Kallissa and Olia, along with a darkly attractive man who Mel had not seen before, stood in the front, forming a slightly staggered row with a large gap in it between Kallissa and Olia. The others were arrayed behind them in a neat line, standing at what looked suspiciously like parade-rest to Mel. Bendal looked them over once before nodded and moving to fill in the gap in the front row.

"Tracker Kedriss Daggon, Trainee Porter, I present to you the newly commissioned Terran Tracker Corps," Olia said quietly. "You will, of course, recognize Team Leader May'n Kallissa and Administrator Bendal by your prior associations. I am Olia, daughter of Endi, team Surveillance and Covert Ops specialist. The Dessarian standing on Kallissa's right is Mylik, team Intelligence specialist."

Mylik inclined his head politely. "It is my honor to have been included among such prestigious men and women on a detail of such import."

"Serving in support positions," Bendal said as the others in the front moved back to allow Mel and Cole a clear view of the back row. "Teya and Taya of Orsus, Search and Retrieval specialists." He gestured towards a Hispanic-looking man and woman, who nodded sharply in response to his introduction. "Shana of Nodul is our Medical specialist." The Scandinavian-looking man who had been in such a bad mood earlier smiled widely and genuinely at them. Grinning back at him, Bendal continued. "Ro'ahn of Varda is our Electrician and Explosive Ordinance specialist," he added, gesturing towards him. Not noticing Mel's shocked reaction to the fact that Ro'ahn was Vardian, Bendal nodded towards a petite, dark-haired woman. "And finally, Leila of Dessaria, an experienced Intelligence technician and senior Field Tracker with over thirty years of active duty." He bit his lower lip and stared at his shoes.

Unlike the others, Leila did not smile. Instead, she glanced at Cole with a wry expression and said, "Go ahead. I know you're thinking it."

"I would not have commented," Cole answered gently, shaking his head. "For a Dessarian, it is a fine name."

"Then may the ancestors be blessed that I am not Cirronian," she answered with an ironic smile.

Cole chuckled softly. "Cirronians may also use it as an endearment," he pointed out.

"Ah, then I must be _very_ dear indeed," she laughed.

Cole laughed and nodded. Mel frowned faintly, aware that she had missed something. It did not take long, though, before her attention returned to the fact that Bendal had introduced one of the Trackers as a Vardian. Glancing at him now, she saw him watching her. He looked away the moment their eyes met, staring at his shoes and shifting slightly.

"I will consider it both a pleasure and an honor to serve with you all," Cole said. "I welcome you to Earth. If you should require anything at all, I am most humbly and gratefully at your disposal. I look forward to reacquainting myself with those of you I have had the pleasure to meet in the past, and I am most impatient to come to know those of you I have not yet met." Glancing at the young Vardian staring at his shoes, Cole added, "Perhaps starting with you, Specialist Ro'ahn?"

His head shot up and he stared at Cole with wide eyes. "If... If it pleases you, sir."

"It will please me to come to know each of you as a friend," Cole told him gently. Aware that Mel's life-force was unsettled, he added, "But I understand that each of you still has much to accomplish and that many of you likely require rest as well. I must accompany Mel to her sleeping-chamber now."

"Oh, Cole, that's okay if you want to help--" Mel began, stopping abruptly. "Have you guys eaten?" she asked.

Cole smiled faintly at her consideration, even in light of her obvious discomfort. The others were already beginning to disburse and return to their individual tasks.

"We have rations sufficient for several days," Kallissa told her. "We would not tax the resources of your household."

"Uh... it really wouldn't be any bother," Mel assured her, wondering what her weekly grocery budget would look like if she really _had_ needed to feed all these additional people.

"Perhaps not, but we are provided for. There is no need for you to inconvenience yourself, especially not on this night. Your fatigue is quite obvious."

"Um... okay." Mel nodded slightly. "If you're sure."

"We are." Kallissa inclined her head faintly, smiling at Mel. "We are, however, gratified by your concern."

"Right."

Taking a step towards Mel, Kallissa added, "I look forward to coming to know you, Melah en'i I'in Porter."

"Thanks." Mel smiled at her. "Me, too."

"May your rest be undisturbed."

"Thanks. Have a good evening. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Indeed so. I look forward to it. Good night, miss Porter."

"Night."

Smiling over her shoulder at the woman, Mel allowed Cole to usher her from the Vault.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I can't believe they sent a _Vardian_," Mel muttered, looking around the crowded airport.

"Why does it trouble you, Mel?" Cole asked, frowning faintly. "Eijan would not have sent him if he were not to be trusted."

"He's a _Vardian_!" she hissed, shaking her head. "Damn it, Cole, I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with one having free run of my bar..."

Cole's frown deepened. It was troubling that his Mel would have such an attitude. "Mel, if Eijan trusts Ro'ahn, we must as well. Bendal says that he is a very dedicated young man."

"Yeah, but dedicated to _what_?" Mel asked, shaking her head. "What if he's some kind of spy, or..."

"Mel, _any_ of them could be spies for Zin," he pointed out, shaking his head. "He has more Enixians and Orsusians in his service than Vardians." He sighed faintly. "Mel, Eijan trusts Ro'ahn because he has proved himself through his words and action. Can you really distrust him simply because of the race he was born into?"

Mel blinked at his quiet words. She had always firmly believed that racism was wrong, immoral, yet here was Cole, tacitly describing her attitude as racist. The problem was, he was right...

"I... I'm sorry. It just surprised me. I'm used to Vardians being the bad guys." She shrugged apologetically.

"Not all Vardians are evil, Mel. Not even most of them." He shook his head. "Bendal and Olia seem very fond of Ro'ahn. Perhaps you should get to know him as well?"

"Yeah, maybe," she agreed. "Where is Jess?" she demanded abruptly, scowling down at her watch. "Her plane should have been here by now..."

"It was starting to rain when we got here," Cole noted. "Maybe her flight was delayed?"

"Yeah. Let's find a monitor and check."

"There is one, Mel," he said, pointing.

"Great," she said, weaving her way through the crowd. "I wouldn't have thought that an airport would be so crowded at five in the morning," she noted to Cole as they moved to stand in front of the bank of monitors.

"_Many_ flights are delayed," he said, scanning the screens. "Outgoing ones as well."

"Huh." Mel nodded, frowning. "Guess the rain must have turned to sleet or something. That's going to make getting back into the city fun..."

"Here is her flight, Mel," Cole told her, pointing. "It has just landed."

"Good." She smiled up at him. "And her stuff should be at that baggage carousel."

"Yes, Mel. We should wait there."

"Yeah," she agreed, following him closely. The best part of being at an airport with a man Cole's size was definitely the fact that he left a clear space in his wake, making it unnecessary to fight her way through the crowds. "Good timing. Here come the bags."

Cole smiled and nodded placidly, scrutinizing the luggage as it passed. He abruptly scooped up two duffel-bags. "These are hers, Mel."

"How did you do that without checking the tags?" she asked, grinning as she read them.

"Jess has a very distinct energy-signature, Mel. Feel."

She lifted one hand to the bag and smiled faintly at the slight buzz it was throwing off. "Yeah, that feels like Jess," she agreed, pleased to recognize her friend's energy. It was just one more manifestation of her growing Cirronian skills.

"I will bring them to the car and drive it to the door if you wish to wait for Jess," Cole offered.

"Thanks, Tausha. I'd appreciate it." She stood on her toes and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Love you," she murmured in his ear as he moved away.

Smiling to herself, she returned her attention to searching the crowd for Jess. A young man in a suit brushed elbows with her as he walked past and, as he muttered an apology, Mel immediately found herself wishing that Cole was still there. She hated crowds and strangers lately, especially when Cole was not present to provide a protective buffer. She told herself firmly and frequently that it had less to do with any kind of left-over anxiety from her abduction than it did with her increasing sensitivity towards life-forces, but part of her mind nagged and called it cowardice.

Another part of her mind just as firmly called it common sense, and it was that part of her mind that had gained a foot-hold the moment the young man had passed. The fugitives were not her only worry in life, something she often allowed herself to forget. The respectable-looking business man had been undeniably human. And just as undeniably strung out... She would never have been able to tell it by his manner or dress as he purposefully crossed to the ticket-counter, but that brief accidental contact had been more than enough to tell her that he was on some very powerful stimulant and violently agitated as a result.

"Ignorance really is bliss..." she muttered, shaking her head and finding a wall to stand against.

You never found yourself uncomfortable just _looking_ at a well-groomed, seemingly self-possessed businessman. It took the knowledge of what was going on just beneath that façade to get you worrying. No wonder Cole sometimes seemed so weary... She shook her head again and tried to tune out her read on the passing life-forces, focusing on scanning the crowd for Jess' face. Almost instinctively, she found herself scanning the thronging masses for a familiar energy-signature instead. Cursing softly, she tried to overcome the impulse to do that. After a few minutes, she realized that she was failing miserably. Sighing, she closed her eyes and let it happen instead, smiling as one life-force in particular began distinguishing itself from all the others.

She opened her eyes and started in that direction, glad that she had done it the Cirronian way. She doubted that she would have recognized Jess otherwise, heavily bundled as she was and without her signature blond hair.

"Mel!" Jess exclaimed, smiling and breaking into a run when she saw her. "And here I thought I was going to have to find _you_ in all this mess!" she said, hugging her.

Mel laughed and hugged her tightly. "This is new," she noted with a smile, batting at the dark brown hair and herding Jess out of the crowd.

"Oh, my bags," Jess began, turning towards the carousel.

"Cole's already got them," she told Jess, pulling her coat more tightly around herself as they stepped outside. "He's just getting the car now so we don't have to walk. Weather took a turn for the worse..."

"I noticed while we were landing," Jess said, smiling and scanning the covered roads for the car. "Bleeding weather-men might as well be guessing at random for all the good their forecast ever does."

Mel laughed and nodded. "Tell me about it. Here, let me have a look at you."

"You can look me over when we get back to the Watchfire where it's warm," Jess told her, cupping gloved hands in front of her face and blowing into them. "I'd forgotten how temperate Chicago is in the winter."

Mel laughed again. "Oh, it's great to see you again, Jess."

"Yeah, you, too. I've missed you."

"Me, too. _Love_ the hair, by the way."

"Do you?" Jess asked, pulling a lock through her fingers and examining it critically. "Part of my clean break. I'll never have to buy another bottle of dye again."

"It looks good on you."

"Thanks, Mel."

"So, why don't you tell me a little more about this 'clean break' of yours," Mel suggested quietly. Jess had mentioned it in passing a few times, but had not mentioned anything quite as radical as a complete change in appearance.

"Not much _too_ tell. I got sick of being irresponsible and a doormat so I decided to change." She shrugged. "I don't party any more, either. I still like to have a good time, mind, but... I don't know. Maybe it's just part of growing up."

"Growing up? Jess, _you_ are still just a baby," Mel informed her solemnly.

Jess grinned slyly. "Speaking of babies, Mel, when are you and Cole going to make me an aunt?" she asked, her expression serious while her eyes laughed.

Mel was aware that she had turned bright red and was grateful for the shadowy darkness of the passenger drop-off area. She shifted uncomfortably, wondering how Jess would react to news that, after _finally_ getting off of their respective 'bums' and becoming lovers, they now shared a bed only in the most literal sense of the term. Or how Jess would react to the knowledge of what had happened to make Mel so skittish...

"We decided to wait," she said honestly. "Cole's work..."

Mel trailed off. Until that moment, she had actually managed to forget most of her anxiety over how Jess would react to Cole's new friends. Admittedly they were a lot less conspicuous than Cole had been in the beginning, but Jess was a sharp woman, bound to notice that something was off. The timing could not have been worse.

"Things really that bad here?" Jess asked, squeezing Mel's shoulder.

Mel's head shot up and she stared at Jess with wide eyes. "Oh, no, Jess. It's just that... things are... well, they're strange right now."

"Like I'd expect less from life with Cole?" Jess teased gently. "It's okay, Mel. I know that things are different and... well, just _bad_ with you two right now. I just want to know what I can do to help."

Mel stared, startled. "How did you..."

"You both have a lot more strain in your voices when we talk lately. Looks like you haven't been sleeping well, either," she added, lightly touching one of the dark smudges under Mel's eyes.

Mel shook her head. "Damn, you're good. Nothing gets by you, does it?"

"I learned from the best."

"You and my grandmother. No one ever could keep a secret from either of you."

Jess grinned widely. "Right enough you can't. Not that I'm quite up to Irene's standard yet. She'd have had the truth about Cole from you in a day or less..."

"Then she'd have been ahead of me..." Mel grinned and shook her head. Without doubt, her grandmother would have known the Cirronian for exactly what he had been, and not just because of her frame of reference. _Nothing_ had gotten past Irene. Ever. "Oh, here's Cole," she added, pointing to the car as it pulled up to the curve. "Here, you take the front seat," she added, pulling the door open.

"Ooh, toasty in here, is it?" Jess asked as she climbed inside. "Hi, Cole," she added.

He smiled warmly at her, leaning across the seat to hug her. "It's good to see you again, Jess. I like your hair much better this way."

"Same old Cole." She grinned and returned the hug, a little surprised by it, but unwilling to argue with how nice it felt to hug her old friend again. "Bet you spend a lot less time going around the bar in just your underpants in weather like this, huh?"

Cole chuckled and murmured in her ear, "I don't do that any more, Jess, but I'll do it once just for you. I did promise after all."

"Promise what?" Mel asked as she climbed into the back seat, wondering what Cole could have said to so effectively reduce Jess to helpless giggles.

"Cole grew a sense of humor while I was gone!" Jess managed between giggles.

"Oh." Mel smiled faintly. "Sick one, too, isn't it?"

Jess sniggered at Cole's innocent expression. "I think it's bloody brilliant..."

"You _would_," Mel laughed, shaking her head. "I'm going to have my hands full keeping you two in line."

"Hey, at least it'll never be boring," Jess pointed out cheerfully, pulling off her scarf and gloves. It was really too warm for them in the car. "Cole, how's the weather out there?"

"Horrible, Jess." The Cirronian made an expressive face. "Chicago blows in the winter." He tried and failed to maintain his innocently blank expression as both women dissolved into giggles. Smiling to himself, he put the car in gear.

.

.

.

Mel spent most of the drive back in silence, listening to Cole and Jess as they made plans for the visit and wondering whether or not Jess would end up finding out about the otherworldly nature of Cole and his new associates. By the time Cole pulled into the parking lot behind the bar, Mel had managed to convince herself that everything was going to be just fine. The others would probably be spending the bulk of the time in the Vault and when they _did_ emerge, they would certainly be on their best behavior.

"God, it's bloody freezing out here," Jess observed as they walked to the apartment's back door. "It's going to take me hours to thaw out."

"Damn, and I forgot to make coffee this morning, too," Mel said, shaking her head. Glancing at her watch, she added, "The pots in the bar should be done, though."

"Sounds good," Jess said, detouring to the storage-room door. She frowned faintly as she stared down at the key-pad installed next to the door. "This is new," she noted quietly.

"It is safer," Cole explained simply, leaning around her and swiping his key-card. Smiling reassuringly, he typed the week's combination into the pad and opened the door.

"Safer," Jess repeated quietly, walking into the store-room.

"It's okay. You get used to it pretty fast," Mel assured her, stripping off her coat and scarf.

"It is only a precaution, Jess," Cole told her gently, helping her out of her coat. "I just feel better this way when I must leave Mel alone."

"Okay..." she agreed quietly. "Thanks, Cole," she added, taking her coat from him and hanging it on the peg next to the door.

Cole smiled down at her, shucking her own coat. "It is good to have you with us again, Jess. Maybe after you have some hot coffee you would like to rest?" he offered. "Or take a warm bath."

"My God, Cole passing up dibs on the first hot water of the day. Jess, you should feel honored," Mel chuckled, shaking her head.

Cole smiled faintly. "Jess is our guest, Mel. We should do what we can to make her comfortable." Pausing for a moment, he bent and whispered in her ear, "Besides, Mel, my taste for hot water is _not_ the reason I disturb your morning showers."

"Cole!" Mel gasped, blushing furiously.

Not that she minded sharing her morning shower with Cole, whether it involved sex or, as more recently, just being close to him. She just wished that Jess had not been standing so close. The young Englishwoman was valiantly attempting to suppress her laughter but failing miserably.

"Sorry, Mel." Cole regarded her apologetically. "I did not think my whisper would carry so far."

"It's okay, Cole," Jess assured him. "She's not mad. Besides, it's not like I don't know what you two have been getting up to since 'Cole's room' became 'the guestroom' again."

Mel sighed and rubbed her forehead, wondering why she had been so worried about the other Trackers when she would obviously go insane long before Jess could discover anything incriminating. Shaking her head, she walked into the barroom. Her jaw dropped at the sight that awaited her there. Oh, yes. She was definitely going to have to check herself in somewhere before the week was over.

Bendal was sprawled across one of the couches, drinking a cup of coffee and reading a newspaper while absently, if loudly, singing along with the Beach Boy's tune blaring from the jukebox. That in itself would not have bothered Mel very much. It was the gaudy Hawaiian-print shirt, Bermuda shorts, and flip-flops that got her attention. And, judging by her wide eyes, Jess'. Mel glanced at Cole who just shook his head, his expression tolerant and amused.

"Good morning, Bendal," he greeted the Nodulian. "Cold?"

"Not compared to how cold I was during my morning swim in that _gorgeous_ lake of yours," he answered cheerfully, springing to his feet. "Good morning, fair Melanie. I trust your sleep was restful?"

"Uh, it was... fine," Mel murmured, eyeing the Nodulian and wondering if he had any idea how inappropriate the ensemble was. Not to mention going for a swim in Lake Michigan when there was _ice_ falling from the sky...

"Splendid. And _you_ must be the radiant Jessica," he added, catching her hand and kissing it lightly.

Mel shook her head. Cole had been right: the man was definitely a flirt.

Jess grinned. "'The radiant Jessica', huh? I like your new friend, guys."

"_Old_ friend, actually," Bendal corrected her smoothly. "Sean Bendal, my dear. It is an honor to finally meet you in person. Cole here speaks most highly of you."

"Don't you have a _job_ you should be doing, Bendal?" Mel asked quietly, ignoring the little knot of pain forming in her forehead.

"All in good time, fair Melanie." He winked and grinned reassuringly. "Even the most dedicated among us must occasionally take breaks in the interest of continuing mental health and acuity," he pointed out.

"_Right..._" She nodded faintly and moved behind the bar, filling cups of coffee and trying not to look as shaken by Bendal's behavior as she felt. So much for the new arrivals being inconspicuous...

"Little early to be mixing Kaluha with your coffee, isn't it?" Jess asked Bendal, causing Mel to spill half a carafe of scalding coffee on her hand.

Cole quickly moved to heal the burn while Jess was still distracted by Bendal.

"Actually, if you work third shift, it is just early enough," the Nodulian informed Jess.

"Oh, okay." Jess shrugged and glanced over to where Mel and Cole were standing. Cole was helping Mel dry coffee from her hand, standing so close to her that their bodies were touching, his expression one of infinite concern. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, a thousand times more genuine than any interactions _she_ had ever had with a man. Mel was one damned lucky woman.

"Some men have all the luck," Bendal murmured to Jess, noting the direction of her gaze. "He always did have wonderful taste in women, _and_ the charm to back it up..."

Jess grinned at him. "What about you? You seem pretty charming yourself," she pointed out.

"Me?" Bendal laughed. "Olivia, did you hear that?" he demanded in the direction of the empty alcove. "She thinks I'm charming..."

"That's only because she just met you," an amused voice answered from the shadows, making Mel and Jess both jump.

"Good morning, Olia," Cole greeted her cheerfully.

"And to you, sir." She seemed to melt out of the shadows of the alcove, moving to join them. "It's quiet here in the morning. I like that." She pulled up the sleeve of her turtleneck, glancing at her watch. "Well, I really should back to work now. Good day to you all." With these words, she walked out the front door.

"All work and no play, that one," Bendal said gravely, shaking his head. Making a face he added, "Well, I suppose I must follow her fine and industrious example..." Still shaking his head, he followed her from the bar.

"He's going to get frostbite, going out like that," Jess said, shaking her own head. "Interesting guy."

"That's one word for it," Mel muttered, shaking her head.

"Jess, have you eaten breakfast yet?" Cole asked. "I can make pancakes."

"Oh, that sounds great, Cole. I _am_ a little peckish..."

"You're in for a treat, Jess," Mel told her friend as they started upstairs. "Cole's a better cook than cop and _that_ is saying a lot."

"I am not as fine a cop as many," Cole said simply, walking into the kitchen and easily locating everything he would need. "Bendal is superior administratively and Olia and Kallissa are far better at processing crime scenes. And Vic's instinct is better," he added absently, leaning into the fridge.

"Vic?" Jess murmured curiously to Mel. "He still around much?"

"All the time, Jess," Cole answered for Mel, emerging from the kitchen with a carton of milk in one hand and several eggs in the other. "Mel, will you please remind me to call him after breakfast?" he added, smiling at her. "Jess, you should sit. Would you like a blanket?"

"Nah, Cole, I'm fine," she assured him, though she did drop to the couch. "Wow, you've domesticated him," she whispered to Mel once Cole was back in the kitchen. "When'd he turn into the happy homemaker?"

Mel smiled and shook her head. "He's like that when we have guests." Which made for a morning record of five minutes _not_ spent thinking of the others...

"Huh. Maybe I'm not the only one who should take a nap later," Jess suggested, noticing the strain in Mel's voice.

"Probably couldn't hurt," she agreed, lifting her head and inhaling deeply. Cole had, once again, managed to create mouth-water smells from the kitchen in record time. One of these days, she was going to have to make him teach her the secret.

"Ooh, if that tastes half as good as it smells..." Jess murmured, smiling. "You just can't _get_ good food in Britain," she added, shaking her head. "I come back, I'm going to need another gym membership. You work out much, Mel? It's always easier when you have someone to nag you into going."

Mel smiled and shook her head. "I'm not good at nagging. But I'm sure Cole would be more than happy to. He never forgets my self-defense lessons."

"Oh, you're taking self-defense?" Jess asked, nodding. "That's good. A girl can't be too safe."

"No, she really can't," Mel agreed, absently rubbing the small of her back.

"Back hurting you?" Jess asked, noticing the motion. "You really should leave the heavy lifting to Cole now that you have him trained."

"Nah, just a nervous habit." Mel made a dismissive gesture, mentally willing Jess not to press the issue further.

"Like you didn't have enough of _those_ already," the Englishwoman teased.

"Smartass." Mel swatted her with a throw pillow, grinning. It really was great to have her back, even just for a visit.

Jess shrugged in blithe acknowledgement of the accusation, inwardly troubled. Mel had always been high-strung, but never as grave as she seemed to be now. Even when she had been grinning and smacking her with a pillow, there had been some shadow in her eyes. Worried about her best friend, she made a note to dig discreetly and find out what was going on. Whatever it was, there was more to it than she had been let in on.

"Breakfast is ready," Cole announced, stepping into the living room and smiling warmly at the two women as they lounged together on the couch.

All that was missing was red light filtering in through the window to make the scene complete. The woman who was a wife to him and the one who was like a daughter, relaxing and waiting for him to take care of them in the comfortable, homey living area... It was beautiful. It was what it meant to be a Cirronian male, caring for the women under your protection in every way and basking in their resultant pleasure in it. It made him feel warm, _alive_. Complete.

Jess watched curiously as his smile turned tender, but he did not seem aware of any shift in his expression. What did a man like Cole think about to draw such a smile from those lips and lift the pain from those sad eyes? Feeling like a woman caught intruding on a moment of intimacy, Jess looked away, rearranging the pillows on the couch as a pretext.

Jess looked up when Mel rose and joined him, smiling at the look on her friends' faces. Cole wearing an unabashed smile and Mel regarding him with overt affection? Mel had not been kidding. They _had_ changed. She stepped past them into the kitchen, wondering if they had even noticed her. When she moved to the table, Cole immediately moved to hold her chair. She grinned up at him over her shoulder, murmuring a thanks as he moved to get Mel's chair.

"This looks great, Cole," Jess told him as he started laying plates on the table.

"You think it looks good, wait until you _taste_ it," Mel said, grinning at him as he filled their plates. "Thanks, Cole."

"You're welcome, Mel." He smiled over at her as he sat then abruptly ordered, "Eat."

"Same old Cole," Mel murmured to Jess as he dug in.

If his table manners had improved since the beginning, his appetite had not diminished in the slightest. And he firmly believed that anyone who did not eat as heartily as he did was not getting enough... She _was_ going to have to start joining Jess at the gym if she did come back for good, she decided, smiling to herself around a mouthful of pancakes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Halfway through breakfast, there was a gentle tapping on the apartment door. "I've got it, Cole," Mel assured him as he started to rise. She pushed aside her plate and rose, hurrying to the door and opening it. "Oh, good morning, Ro'ahn," she greeted the Vardian quietly, shifting uneasily.

"Miss Porter." He inclined his head politely. "Is Daggon... Is _Cole_ here?"

"Yeah, he's in the kitchen. We're just having breakfast. Would you like to join us?" she added, knowing that her grandmother would have wanted her to be polite, comfortable in the Vardian's presence or not.

"Thank you, but I have already eaten," he answered quietly. "May I speak to Cole? I won't take much of his time."

"Sure. He's in here." Mel jerked her head in the direction of the kitchen, ushering him inside and in that direction. "Hey, Cole, company..."

The Cirronian looked up, smiling at the Vardian. "Ro'ahn. Will you join us?" he offered.

"Thank you, no." He deferred with a slight shake of his head. He glanced at Jess, dropping his head when she saw him looking. He had his orders, and he was not to discuss business matters in the presence of third parties. The pretty human woman probably applied or one of the confidentiality briefings would have covered her as it had the human Detective. "A moment of your time, sir?"

"Of course." Cole smiled and rose, steering the young man from the kitchen. "Are you sure you won't join us?" he added. "Many humans place a great value on meat protein in their diets."

"Do they?" he asked, smiling faintly. "I was not aware. Olia will be pleased."

Cole grinned. Ro'ahn seemed like a very sweet young man. No doubt the product of a good Vardian upbringing, he was courteous, considerate of others, self-effacing... Mel would be in for a surprise if she thought she knew what Vardians were really like based on a few brief contacts with Zin and Lana.

Zin's upbringing had been emotionally sheltered, dogmatic, restrictive, isolated, and abusive. _That_ was what made him the way he was. Lana's early childhood made the abuses Zin had suffered pale in comparison and Zin had not even _attempted_ to lessen the impact. He recognized the value of the subservient and mercenary mindset that the girl had come to him with at the age of eight and had only fostered it, though he had never disciplined her physically. He had seen to it that she was even more sheltered and isolated than he had been, forced to rely on him for everything. She had wanted for nothing, including very copious amounts of affection, and now she was duly grateful to Zin for it. He had remade her in his image, only more so.

Ro'ahn, on the other hand, seemed much more the product of a middle-class Vardian home, stressing ideals like respect and modesty, but also recognizing the value of free thought and individuality. Cole smiled reassuringly at the obviously-anxious young man, acutely sympathetic that he had found himself so far from home and everything he had ever known. Like Cirronians, Vardians were never as comfortable as when on their home-planet, surrounded by the familiar.

"What can I do for you, Ro'ahn?" Cole asked pleasantly.

The young man was obviously new enough to life in the Tracker Corps that he had not yet realized that rank did not automatically translate into superiority. That surprised Cole far more than his race. He would not have expected Eijan to send so many rookies, yet the majority of her choices were just that. He did not doubt that there was wisdom in her selections, but he could not yet begin to divine it, either.

"Kallissa would speak to you later when it is convenient. There is much yet to be arranged."

"Of course there is," he agreed, grinning wryly. "And, selfish creature that I am, I spend my morning indulging in the pleasures of family..."

"There is no sin in this," Ro'ahn pointed out, his eyes abruptly widening as he realized that he had spoken out of turn.

"Family _is_ important," Cole agreed with a smile. "Tell Kallissa I will not be long. Jess will require rest after her trip, I'm sure, and I will be able to join you without raising questions then."

"Jess," Ro'ahn repeated clumsily, nodding faintly as he mouthed Cole's words to himself.

"You may call her 'the human female' if you find that easier to pronounce," Cole offered with a smile. "Just not in her presence."

"Of course, sir." Ro'ahn bowed his head in acknowledgement, waiting to be dismissed.

"You don't need permission," he assured the Vardian, shaking his head and patting him on the shoulder.

"Oh. Of course not, sir." Ro'ahn nodded faintly and took a step backwards.

"And you _can_ turn your back on superior officers in the Corps," Cole added, shaking his head. Vardian rank-consciousness at its worst. He had always joked that it was a wonder that more Vardians did not break their necks tripping over their own tails.

"Of course, sir. My apologies." Smiling contritely, the young Vardian turned and half-ran from the apartment.

"Skittish enough?" a quiet voice asked from the direction of the kitchen.

Cole turned to face Jess, shaking his head. The conversation had been whispered, but the body-language had _screamed_ that Ro'ahn was entirely out of his element. Perceptive as she was, Jess had easily picked up on the fact. Cole could accept that and trust to the girl's discretion, but he did not like the smile she was wearing, either, or the glint in her eyes that always preceded teasing. Friendly joking was all well and good, but most Vardians were not exactly known for their senses of humor, either, and Ro'ahn was more than self-conscious enough already.

"Please be kind to him, Jess," he requested, rejoining the ladies in the kitchen. "He is shy."

"I'd noticed," Jess agreed, shrugging and sitting back down.

Normally, she would not have bothered even _trying_ to resist the urge to tease someone so obviously susceptible to it, but Cole's simple request warned her that there was more going on than a simple case of shyness that could be gotten over with a good teasing. One of those anxiety problems, maybe, or low self-esteem. Either way, Jess knew when not to push. Cole's handsome friend was clearly in chronic need of a good drawing-out, but there were other ways to accomplish that than teasing.

"Everything okay, Cole?" Mel asked, trying to sound casual. And, judging from the look Jess shot her, failing miserably.

"Everything is fine. I will be needed later, but everything is fine."

"Well, I guess if it's important," Mel said with mock-reluctance. "I should have known it was too good to last."

Cole regarded her uncertainly. "What was too good to last, Mel?"

"Having you all to myself." She winked at him. "Just let me know if you have to... work."

"I should not have to... work," Cole assured her, catching himself as clumsily as Mel had. Jess' presence would take some getting used to. "It is only an organizational meeting."

"Oh. Good." Mel smiled and nodded faintly. "Because you work too much as it is."

"I know, Mel," he agreed quietly. "But not for much longer."

Her smile widened at that thought. "So... did you want to go now or..."

"I think if neither of you mind, I will go now so that I may have the rest of the day free to spend with you."

"Good idea. How long?"

"As short as I can make it," Cole assured her, giving her a quick hug and peck on the cheek. "Welcome back, Jess," he added, giving her a hug and kiss as well before turning and leaving the apartment.

"Some things never change, it seems," Jess noted smugly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mel demanded, startled.

"I'm back less than two hours and you're already keeping me out of the loop. 'Work' my bum, Mel! _What_ is he really up to?"

"I've told you, illegal aliens." Mel turned and started picking up plates, biting her lower lip. That phrase got a little harder to get out with a straight face every time she used it. "They're setting up a new field-office," she added honestly. "So things are a little hectic."

"Ah." Jess nodded her understanding. "So Mr. Bermuda and the ninja are co-workers of Cole's?"

"Ninja?" Mel repeated. The term Mr. Bermuda was as obvious as Bendal, but ninja was harder to comprehend.

"Black hair, black eyes, black _leotard_, hides in shadows..." Jess clarified.

"Oh, you mean Ol... Olivia!" Mel shook her head. "Yeah, they work with Cole." She nodded.

"So, what _is_ the ninja's story?" Jess asked, grinning and helping Mel clear the table.

"Uh, I think Cole said she does Crime Scene Investigation." She shrugged.

"That wasn't the question, Mel," Jess pointed out, grinning. "I asked why she acts like some kind of Goth ninja."

"Maybe it's classified," Mel suggested.

"You don't know," Jess guessed.

"Not a clue. But Cole seems to think highly of her."

"Maybe she _is_ a ninja..."

"Jess," Mel laughed, shaking her head. It was less amusing when she realized that Jess could well be right. She was going to have to sit down and talk to Cole, find out what everyone actually did and what their respective covers were.

They finished the dishes in silence, then retired to the living room with two mugs of cocoa. Mel kept enough on the stove to allow Cole a few mugs when he got back. He always pouted when he found out that she had been drinking cocoa without him.

"So, who was the babe?" Jess asked as they sat sipping at the cocoa.

"Babe?" Mel repeated, blinking.

Jess rolled her eyes in disgust. "So since getting involved with Cole, you've... _completely_ lost your eyesight?"

Mel snorted and shook her head faintly. "I can still look!" she protested, grinning.

"Then _how_ did you miss what a babe Cole's friend was?" Jess challenged.

Mel frowned for a moment, then shook her head as comprehension set in. "Oh, you mean Ro'ahn."

"Ro'ahn?" Jess repeated, smiling to herself. "Nice name. Exotic. Kind of like him..."

"Exotic?" Mel repeated dubiously, shaking her head. "Were we looking at the same guy?"

"Oh, don't let the suit fool you, Mel," Jess told her, shaking her head. "If there is one thing I know, it's _men_. Under that shy, besuited exterior, Ro'ahn has a _wild_ side..." She smiled faintly, savoring the idea. It was a lovely one to go with a gorgeous face and a fair-looking body.

"Let me get a towel," Mel suggested, shaking her head. "Because you're starting to drool, Jess."

"Hey, unlike Cole, I don't see an off-limits sign on that one." Jess shrugged blithely. "I'm telling you, Mel, it's in the way he moves. Under that teddy-bear exterior is a great big tiger."

Mel gaped at the comparison before firmly reminding herself that there was no way in hell that Jess could have known that, in his normal state, Ro'ahn really _did_ have fur and claws.

"You really don't see it?" Jess asked, shaking her head. "Amazing. Looks like Cole's not the only one who's been thoroughly domesticated." She sighed softly. "Bloody shame I've gone off blokes."

"Jess, don't... don't let one bad experience make you bite-shy," Mel advised, shaking her head. "I've been in that place and it's _not_ somewhere you want to put down roots."

"You honestly reckon there's only been the _one_ bad experience?" she scoffed, shaking her head. "No, Mel, not by a long-shot."

"Jess... God, if Cole's taught me one thing, it's that there _are_ decent men out there. Don't give up on the gender, just... learn to be a little more discriminating."

"Easier said than done." She sighed softly, shaking her head. "I thought I'd found a good thing in Ewan and look at how _that_ came out. Who'd you have me date? A womanizer like that Shawn Bendal? A guy like Ro'ahn who's so shy that he finds his shoes more interesting than my face?"

Mel winced at the thought of _her _Jess dating a Vardian. Almost as bad as the thought of her dating Bendal, if for other reasons.

"I'm just saying that true love _can_ exist. Don't give up on it."

"You introduce me to another Cole and I'll _think_ about dating again," Jess told Mel, shaking her head. "Blokes like him are few and far between and I am bloody sick of trying to weed them out."

"Jess," Mel sighed, squeezing her friend's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Mel," she answered, shaking her head. "I'm really not as bitter as I sound, you know. Just... tired right now, I guess."

"I know that feeling," Mel confessed. "Get some rest, Jess. You're exhausted."

"Okay, Mel. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah." Mel nodded and rose, accompanying her to the guestroom. "You take it easy."

"You, too, Mel. Try to relax a bit. I've never seen you so..."

"I know," Mel sighed, nodding. "It's just been a long few days. I'm usually a lot more serene."

"_You?_" Jess laughed, shaking her head. Her Mel? _Serene?_ "That I'll believe when I see it..."

.

.

.

"Logistically, we should have at least two more points of entry if we're to make the Vault our Headquarters," Bendal murmured to Cole as they leaned over a map of the city.

"It makes sense," Cole agreed. "We'll have to secure the locations, though."

"Security is to be our main concern overall," Kallissa assured him. "The Security Council was adamant in that respect. Everything you've sent us on this planet indicates that we could be in more danger from the natives than from our own people should our cover be compromised."

"Would you consider that a fair assessment, sir?" Olia asked, frowning at Kallissa's bluntness.

Cole paused, considering. "Yes, I think so. As individuals, many humans are or may be rendered sympathetic to us and to our goals, however, the human military has an understandable interest in investigating and eliminating any potential threat to their race."

"_Potential_ threat?" Kallissa repeated, frowning herself. "Am I to understand, Daggon, that they would not, then, distinguish hostile from sympathetic non-terrestrials?"

"They haven't to date," Bendal pointed out. "You've read Daggon's report on the matter. To say nothing of the debriefing of the Nodulian Kres. The poor man will probably be in therapy for life."

"Well, given the threat Zin's people pose, I can hardly fault the human authorities for being a little indiscriminate," Olia said.

"Yes, well, Enixians are hardly known for tact, are they?" Teya inquired, glancing sideways at Ro'ahn.

Olia narrowed her eyes but did not comment. Ro'ahn just stared at his shoes, his expression mortified at having been drawn into the matter.

"Come to order, Teya," Kallissa directed quietly.

Olia wordlessly squeezed Ro'ahn's knee under the table and continued, "I was merely pointing out that this planet is at a stage in its development where it continues to fear that which it can not understand. Discretion is called for. From _all_ of us," she added firmly, giving Teya a look that promised that his next round of training simulations would not be even slightly pleasant. "Bendal?"

"Thank you," he said, ignoring the momentary tension that had prevailed. "I have several promising locations in mind already. Recon will begin to narrow the field appropriately. Mylik will, of course, have final say in the matter."

The Dessarian looked up from the report he had been reading. "Olia suggests a minimum of _three_ additional points of entry. In such matters, it would be foolish to _but_ take the advice of an Enixian. This is not a guerilla war, admittedly, but many of our adaptations must be similar. We must have the ability to disappear to a safe locations at a moment's notice and to appear anywhere in the city in a matter of minutes. These considerations _as well as_ security must be taken into account."

Kallissa pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Olia, kindly elaborate," she directed.

"The humans call them 'bolt-holes'," the Enixian said. "My own people found them quite useful during the Vardian incursion." She glanced at Ro'ahn to gauge his reaction before continuing. "As Mylik suggested, in any hostile environment it is vital to have multiple escape routes to secure locations. However, of even more importance while fighting a hostile enemy is the ability to appear suddenly and in force. Multiple escape-routes are further useful in remaining hidden from prying eyes. The Vardians never _did_ discover our cave networks."

"And now every one of us studies Enixian tactics as a child," Ro'ahn murmured. "The Vardian Imperium erred fatally in trying to take their land. If anyone may hide more effectively than a Dessarian, it _is_ an Enixian."

"High praise," Mylik noted mildly. "But I would have to say from my own studies of the campaign that our young friend speaks true."

Kallissa leaned towards Bendal and the two murmured a quick conversation before she straightened and nodded. "Then, by all means, Olia shall spend several hours of each rotation conferring with you, Mylik. However she can not be allowed to neglect her other duties in so doing..."

"But that I were a Cirronian and did not require sleep," Olia answered ironically, giving Kallissa a crooked grin. "Still, I shall not shirk my other tasks while--" She stopped, looking up. "Miss Porter comes," she announced.

Aware that all eyes were on him, Cole asked, "Is she alone?"

"She is," Olia answered. As Cole rose to meet Mel, she leaned over to Ro'ahn. "Have you finished that reading on long-range transmitter usage I set to you?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Wonderful. Then get back to work on those micro-charges. I'll test you on the material after the evening meal."

"Thank you." He inclined his head and rose, walking back to his work-station.

"Teya, Ro'ahn's duties require him elsewhere this afternoon, which I believe means that you just got pushed to the top of the list for the environments simulator," Olia informed him sweetly.

The Orsusian and his twin both groaned at that pronouncement. Extreme environment training was probably the least pleasant of the routine recertifications that all members of the Tracker Corps had to undergo. And, with resources spread thin, _Olia_ was in charge of administering recertification tests and forwarding the results to the appropriate parties.

"Problem?" Olia asked quietly, smiling faintly at them.

"Just because he said something to piss you off--" Taya began to protest.

"_I_ am a hard woman to offend, Taya," Olia informed her. "It was his deliberate baiting of the boy that has earned him this punishment. Now don't the two of you have some work to do in the barracks?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, ma'am," came the quiet, grumbled response. Taya glared at her brother for a long moment before stalking off.

As she walked off, Olia turned her attention, if not her gaze, to Cole and Mel.

"Jess was pretty tired, so she's taking a nap," Mel told him. Sighing she added, "Just as well. She's already coming out with the conspiracy theories about your friends..."

Cole frowned faintly. "What does she think, Mel?"

"Well, she thinks that Bendal is just strange, which I'm inclined to agree with, quite honestly, and she keeps calling Olia 'the ninja'." She frowned up at the silently laughing Cirronian. "What?"

"She is not far mistaken, Mel," Cole managed, shaking his head.

"And what, pray, is a ninja?" Olia inquired curiously.

"An _ounsha_," he explained, shaking his head.

Olia frowned faintly. "How did she know that?"

"She didn't," Cole assured her. "Ninja is a human concept, a warrior known for having the ability to hide in shadows and strike without warning..." Raking his eyes over Olia's outfit, he added, "They stereotypically dress in tight, black clothing..."

The Enixian snorted, shaking her head. "Some things, it seems, really _are_ universal. Imagine that..." Looking up abruptly, she added, "Please excuse me, sir. Mylik requires my input." She inclined her head towards Cole and then towards Mel. "Miss Porter. Good day."

"Enixians have ninjas?" Mel asked, glancing up at Cole.

"Ounsha, yes, Mel." Cole nodded placidly. "They are not exactly the same, but they have a formidable reputation throughout the Alliance and in most of the outlying planets."

"What do they do, exactly?" Mel asked, looking at Olia as she bent over the desk with a dark man who Mel could not recall having met yet, studying schematic maps. There was little formidable-looking around her.

"Traditionally, they have defended Enix from hostile invaders. In more recent times, they have made themselves quite useful to the Tracker Corps. They are very powerful and very hard to detect unless they wish to be detected. During the Vardian incursion, fewer than three dozen ounsha managed to kill several thousand Vardians each night without detection while they slept."

"Brutal," she murmured.

"In defense of their own people, their own children, the Enixians are fierce. The Vardians thought twice about sending additional miners to Enix. Ultimately, they declared the planet untenable for colonization."

"All without ever ascertaining that it contained intelligent life," Ro'ahn contributed quietly. "Unofficial accounts called it haunted." He smiled faintly. "To this day, older children frighten younger ones with whispered tales of the ghosts of Enix." Smirking and shaking his head, he picked up a notebook and left the table.

"The ounsha spirits come in the night," Cole told Mel, noting her obvious curiosity. "They cut your throat before you can cry out and wake your companions and then they vanish under the snow. Nally's older sisters used to terrorize her with the tales."

"Nally? Nallia?"

Cole shook his head. "Zin's youngest," he explained, taking her arm and steering her into an empty, and _quiet_, side-room. "Named for Nallia," he explained. "Mel, have you told Vic that the others are here yet?" he asked abruptly.

"I haven't actually talked to him."

"Good." Cole nodded faintly.

"You don't want to tell him?" Mel asked, startled.

"Eventually, of course, but Vic is a Detective and a human we can trust. He will make a good test of their ability to blend into human society."

"Good thought." Mel nodded faintly, feeling sorry for Vic. The number of bizarre revelations he had been forced to deal with lately...

"As will Jess," Cole added.

"Oh, Cole, no!" she protested, shaking her head. "Come on!"

"Jess is as perceptive in her way as Vic," Cole told her. "And she, too, can be trusted." he paused for a long moment. "I am not currently sure who else _can_ be trusted."

"Cole?" Mel asked, narrowing her eyes. He sounded so tired when he said that. "Is there something going on?"

"I don't know, Mel," he admitted, shaking his head. "Never mind. Jess is a good judge of character," he added. "It would be nice to have her back."

"Cole?" she repeated.

"The others wish to go out for dinner in a few days," he told her. "To celebrate the inauguration of the Terran Tracker Corps. After Jess has returned to England, ideally. Vic is also invited." Smiling down at her, he patted her shoulder. "Please excuse me, Mel. I must speak with Olia and Mylik again."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"You are much troubled," a low voice noted from the door.

Mel looked up, startled. "Oh, Kallissa. Hi."

"Daggon... _Cole_ bears a heavy burden as well," she said, sitting across from Mel. "Would you share it to perhaps render it lighter?"

"If I could." Mel shook her head, amazed by how easy this woman was to talk to. A complete stranger, and one who had once aspired to wed Cole, Kallissa's manner made her impossible _not_ to open up to. "I'd assumed he was on edge because of what had happened to me. Now I'm starting to wonder."

"I do not see how your victimization could _fail_ to trouble him."

"I know, but..." She shook her head. "There's more to it than that. Whenever he talks about anyone anymore, he talks about being able to _trust_ them. Like he doesn't trust anyone else. It's not like him."

"No," she agreed quietly, frowning. "It is very much against Cirronian nature to be openly distrustful. Does he have reason to suspect anyone?"

"Not that he's shared with _me_," Mel sighed.

"He is surely not in the habit of failing to share his feelings with you?"

"Not usually, no." Mel shook her head. "Which is why he's got me worried now. And... did he tell you about Stashia and Eikon?"

"He has." She nodded faintly. "Eijan is of the opinion that this piece of intelligence will not be the last to come from source or sources unknown."

"What do _you_ think?"

"Me? I believe that strategic advantages are to be taken where they may. Yet, neither can we close our eyes to the shape of the universe. Opportunism is rampant in _all_ species."

"You think someone's playing us?"

"Personally, I would not be inclined to judge it so. Many things are universal, among them a willingness amongst criminals to buy amnesty with information about _other_ criminals..." She examined her hands thoughtfully for a long moment before speaking again. "More troublesome to my mind is Cole's abrupt shift to an emphasis on the issue of trust."

"He hasn't really been himself since Kaehto. Jess' visit is helping, but..." She shook her head.

"Jess? The young human female he is so fond of?"

"That's the one." Mel smiled. "She's a good kid. Cole adores her."

"I will look forward to meeting her." Kallissa nodded faintly. "But, at present, I must confess myself more fascinated by _you_."

Mel blinked, startled.

"Cirronians are not subtle by nature. I see no reason to conceal my true nature from you of all women."

"O...kay..."

Kallissa smiled faintly. "Nallyn was quite shocked to hear that he had found love again. Part of her doubted it possible. She was most eager to hear my evaluation of you."

"Oh..." Mel murmured, abruptly self-conscious. His sister in law and the woman who had once aspired to marry him were putting their heads together about her? _This can't be good..._

"She was pleased as well as relieved to hear that you have a good heart." Kallissa smiled at Mel. "It pleased her further that you are a lovely and compassionate creature."

"You could tell all that about me from a few minutes meeting?"

"I _am _Cirronian," she pointed out simply. "What gave us both the most joy was that he is so clearly devoted to you. You make him happy. That makes our hearts glad."

"I do my best by him. He's been so good to me..."

"It is in his nature to be kind."

"That's why I love him."

"There is no better reason, Melah en'i." Kallissa smiled warmly at the woman. "He has a higher opinion of you than of most. I look forward to seeing what you are capable of. It will be... elucidating."

"Well, I'll try not to let you down..."

"Concern yourself with him, not me," she advised. " He, after all, is the one you must spend your life with. Shana would like a sample of your blood," she added.

"What?" Mel blinked at the abrupt shift in the direction of the conversation.

"The mechanics of hybridization are not yet well-understood. All things Terran are popular at present. Children study your history in their spare time, scholars analyze your language and customs, and certain fringe biologists claim your species as a missing link. Some argue that _you_ prove it."

"_Me?_" Mel laughed, shaking her head.

"Ridiculous, perhaps, yet appealing to the public imagination. The press adores you, Miss Porter." Kallissa smiled sardonically. "Your existence should be an impossibility. That it is not raises certain questions that even the most mainstream of scientists are eager to answer."

"I'm not sure how I feel about being studied like some... lab-rat."

"Invasive investigation is unnecessary," Kallissa assured her. "Your genetics alone will disclose much. The Alliance is not in the habit of vivisecting sentient forms."

"Yeah, but..." She shifted uneasily. "People are really interested in _me_?"

"How could we but be?" Kallissa asked mildly. "Mel, you are a series of improbabilities wrapped inside a compellingly alive shell." She shook her head. "I do not know which to be most surprised by, frankly. Your status as a hybrid boggles the mind. Your ability to have won Cole's affection _staggers_ it."

Mel frowned faintly.

"It is no insult. Consider it a compliment. Cirronians are monogamous for life. They do not take new mates when the old ones die. Most languish and die themselves in short order. Remarriage is... it is unheard of."

"Wow," Mel whispered.

"It must have been frightening for him, falling in love a second time," Kallissa noted, rising. "The first time is terrifying enough." She turned to leave, then paused. "Nallyn wishes me to discuss the issue of bride-price with you."

"_Bride-**price**_?" Mel repeated, staring.

"On Cirron, it is customary that a man tender to a female's family a substantial payment upon marriage."

"_What?_" Mel demanded, stunned. " Men _buy_ wives on Cirron?"

Kallissa stared at her, appalled by the very suggestion. "You mistake us. No woman _ever_ marries without giving full consent. The payment to a female's family is in recognition of her _value_ to them, symbolic recompense for her loss." She shook her head. "We do _not_ trade in sentient forms. It would be unthinkable. Bride-wealth is given for the _opposite_ reason."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

Kallissa shook her head. "No offense is taken. Our customs must seem as strange to you as yours do to us."

"They take a little getting used to," she admitted.

"As Cole's next-of-kin, it falls to Nallyn to pay the bride-price."

"His sister-in-law is going to _pay_ me to marry him?" Mel blinked.

"Who else in such a case? She wants nothing but what is best for him. Finance is not a concern. I am not sure if you were aware, but Cole is now a rich man. A wager was placed in his name, a year's back-pay at hundred to one odds. Bendal reverted it all to his family. On hearing that he had found love again, Nallyn declared it hardly ample. Her main concern was the form it should take. Does your family have a preference?"

"I..." Mel swallowed hard, shaking her head. "I don't have a family any more."

"It is regrettable. In such a case, the gift falls to you. Have you a preference?"

"I..." She shook her head. "I don't want or need anything from Cole. He's given me so much..."

Kallissa smiled faintly. "Perhaps the matter should be between yourself and Cole, then. I will convey this to Nallyn. And, from her, I convey all love and a wish that the two of you may become friends as well as sisters."

Mel flushed and bowed her head, flattered.

"I would convey the same from myself," Kallissa added quietly.

"Uh..." Mel hesitated, clearing her throat. "Doesn't it bother you even a little that I am... was... _am_ sleeping with the man?"

"_Should_ it?" Kallissa asked, mildly surprised.

"Well, I mean..." She cleared her throat, speaking quickly and not meeting Kallissa's eyes. "Cole once said you, uh... proposed to him..."

Kallissa chuckled softly, shaking her head. "You think it my right to be jealous?"

"Well... it would be weird if it were me."

"Does not your own ex-lover now call another his mate? Do you bear her ill-will?"

"That's different," Mel protested, shaking her head. "I broke up with Vic. Besides, Detective Cruz makes him very happy..."

"And you make Cole happy. So my regard for you can only increase in consequence. Understand that had I come here and found him unhappy or somehow deceived as to your nature, my attitude towards you would be far different. But he is happy and well-cared for by a loving mate. And to see the fire in his eyes burn a little brighter for your presence..." She trailed off, smiling and shaking her head. "I never thought to see it again. There are not words for the gratitude I bear you."

Mel blushed again, shaking her head. "I didn't do anything."

"I have read his mission logs. You have done _everything_. May I?" she asked, raising one hand.

"Uh, what are you going to do?" Mel asked.

"I can not convey my gratitude to you in words I do not know, but you are Cirronian as well, which makes the form not inappropriate."

Mel nodded and leaned forward, lifting her chin a little uneasily. She was not sure if she really wanted to know what any other Cirronian's touch felt like. What if those delicate hands made her feel the same things that Cole's strong ones did? What if that desire towards him had only ever been desire for simple, Cirronian contact?

"Why does it scare you?" Kallissa asked quietly, lightly brushing her fingertips over Mel's throat. "The touch of a friend is _not_ the touch of a lover. It never can be. Do not mistake the two simply because your lover touched you in friendship before he did in passion."

Mel cleared her throat and nodded, embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I've just been _really_ bite-shy lately. I..." She trailed off, drawing a series of deep breaths to steady herself. "My mind is unbalanced."

"It happens to us all at times and is doubly understandable in your case." Kallissa gave Mel's throat another caress, this one soothing. "If you ever wish to speak of it, I am available and I am a Corps-certified psychologist and spiritual counselor."

"I'm... not sure I'm ready to talk about it yet."

"I understand. But when you are, remember that nothing that passes between us in the confidence of that context will ever reach Cole's ears unless from your own lips." She rose. "Remember further that I never sleep."

"Thank you." Mel smiled gratefully up at her. Cole was damned lucky to have her as a friend. "I should go see how Jess is doing."

"You should. She came a long way to see you."

"Not as long as you came to see Cole," Mel pointed out.

"Yet my trip was substantially shorter," Kallissa countered with a grin as she left.

.

.

.

The first sound to reach Mel's ears as she let herself back into the apartment was a startled, pained shriek. She reached automatically for her Collector before realizing that the only other life-force in the apartment belong to Jess.

"Shit," Mel muttered, shaking her head and hurrying for the bathroom, slipping into Hyperspeed without even realizing it. She had forgotten to warn Jess that Cole had 'fixed' the water heater... "Jess, sweetie, Christ, I'm sorry," she muttered, helping the shaking girl out of the bathtub. The skin on her back was already blistering. "Cole's a hot water junkie," she explained, grabbing a towel and running it under cold water in the sink. "Here, let me help," she said, draping it over Jess' shoulders before she could get a look at the damage. "You're just a bit pink," she lied, releasing healing energy through the towel on the pretext of patting her friend's back. "See, that's helping already, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah, thanks. I think I was just a bit shocked. Last time I took a shower here, the water was lukewarm at best."

"It takes getting used to. On the upside, I never have to wait to boil a cup of water. It comes out of the kitchen sink that way."

"Any other surprises I should know about?" Jess asked with a shaky laugh.

"After your shower," Mel suggested.

"I think I've gone off the idea of a shower right now."

Mel snorted softly, nodding. "I'll bet. Here, let me see your back. Yeah, that looks just fine," she assured Jess, pleased with how flawlessly the healing had gone. And completely without Jess' knowledge, too. Cole would be proud. "So, what did you want to do today?"

"Well, it's Tuesday and there _is_ an old Porter/Brown tradition," Jess began.

"No, no, and _hell_ no," she interrupted, shaking her head and leaving the bathroom. "No truth or dare!"

"Cole wants to play truth or dare with you?" Vic asked as she practically walked into him in the hallway. "Kinky."

"Jeez!" Mel yelped, jumping. "Don't _do _that!"

"Commentate on your love-life?" he asked innocently.

"Sneak up on me!" she hissed, shaking her head in disgust. "You're one of the few people who _can_, you know. You're too safe; I don't notice you..."

"Mel, baby, I'm hurt." Vic pouted at her for a moment before breaking into a grin. "Cole in the shower?" he asked, glancing at his watch. "Damn, and it's a short lunch, too..."

"It's not Cole. It's Jess."

"Jess? Jess _Brown_?" he asked, staring.

"Yeah. She flew in this morning. She's staying with us for a few weeks."

"Guess that explains why you're so jumpy."

"I'm _always _jumpy."

"Jumpier than usual, then," he amended, shrugging. "So where is Cole?"

"He's... working," Mel said, remembering that Cole wanted to test the socialization skills of the others on an unbiased Vic.

"Hey, the fact that Jess is around doesn't mean you have to get cagey with _me_, Mel," he reminded her.

"I was _not_ being cagey," she protested.

"You know, if I'd had more sleep last night, I'd actually have a comeback for that one wittier than 'bullshit'. As it is, I'm tired, I'm cranky, Lana's carving people up again, and I need to know if Cole knows anything about two DBs we just got in."

"Lakeshore and Sixth?"

"Those would be the ones," Vic sighed, nodding. "_Figures_ Mar would draw the case. This is getting harder and harder to keep from her."

"I know. I know."

He sighed. "You know what the problem is, Mel?" he asked softly. "I'm seriously starting to wonder what side she'd come down on if I told her..." Maria was getting edgier by the minute, and increasingly irritable where Vic's secrecy was concerned.

"Vic," Mel protested, shaking her head. "Maria's a good woman. She wouldn't--"

"Five indiscrete seconds of being scared shitless are all it would take, Mel, and you know it."

"Vic," Mel sighed, hugging him. "It's going to be okay. _We_ are going to be okay."

He cursed softly as his pager went off. "Thanks, Mel," he murmured, reading the number. "I need to go talk my fiancée out of assaulting a cop. Give my love to Jess."

"You can give it to her yourself," Jess answered cheerfully, leaning against the bathroom door, wrapped in a robe.

Mel turned white. "How long have you been standing there?" she asked quietly, amazed that she managed to keep her voice from shaking.

"Long enough to know that Vic's girlfriend has a _bit _of a violent-streak..." She winked. "Now, you going to come down here and hug me or am I going to have to go get the step-ladder?" she demanded.

Vic laughed and hugged the girl. "It's good to see you again, too. Bye. Bye, Mel."

"Pictures?" Mel prompted.

"Oh, right." He nodded and pulled an envelope out of his pocket, Lana's latest batch of handy-work.

"Thanks. I'll give these to Cole as soon as I see him. He'll be in touch."

"Thanks, sweetie. Take care."

"The plot thickens," Jess announced as Mel carried the photos into the kitchen and dropped them on the counter.

"What do you mean?" Mel asked blankly.

"Now Vic's in on it, too."

"In on what?"

"'I'll give the pictures to Cole'. 'He'll be in touch'. Mel, Vic _hates_ Cole. Well, he _used_ to..."

"Yeah, well, he got over his jealousy issues."

"She must be a real demon in the sack if she can pull off a turnabout like that in the man."

"_Jess!_"

"What's in the envelope?"

"Trust me when I tell you that you don't want to know."

"Oh, come on, Mel. You can tell me! I'm your friend. And I _do_ know when to keep my mouth shut. You think a girl makes a living being a waitress by going around saying exactly what she thinks?"

"It's not that I don't trust you..."

"Then can you at least tell me why you won't tell me?"

"Jess, the contents of that envelope would give you nightmares for a week." Mel shook her head. "There's a reason we don't expose you to the work we do and it _is_ for your own good."

"The work _we_ do?" Jess repeated. "You _are_ up to your neck in it, aren't you?"

"I told you, things are different."

"You need a hug."

"Yes, I do," Mel agreed, accepting it gratefully. "Let's go downstairs, grab something to drink."

"Must take a hell of a lot of willpower being a recovering alcoholic and living over a bar," Jess remarked as they settled down with their drinks.

"Cole's never been short on willpower," Mel pointed out, looking around.

"Healthy crowd," Jess observed.

And healthily swelled by non-humans, Mel realized as Bendal looked up from where he was sitting with Mylik and Leila and waved. Olia and Ro'ahn were sitting on a couch along the wall, conversing in low tones and constantly returning their attention to the note-pad in his lap. Still, there were at least a double-handful of human patrons as well, lawyers and cops mostly, in for lunch. The regular crowd.

"You know, Jonas told me the other day that this place was even a cop-bar _during_ Prohibition?"

"You're kidding?" Jess laughed, shaking her head. "Only Irene..."

"Only her," Mel agreed, smiling faintly and looking around. "Once a cop-bar, always a cop-bar. You were right, Jess."

"Doesn't seem to bug you so much anymore."

"Some things just can't be escaped. Some aren't meant to be."

"Someone's in a philosophical mood today."

"Am I? I don't know, I'm just... it feels great to have you back." She slid an arm around her friend's shoulder and looked around again, aware that it had been too long since she had honestly enjoyed being alive. Olia rose and walked to Bendal's table, stopping to speak for a few minutes before settling down at the bar. Ro'ahn deferred a shouted invitation from Bendal to get his nose out of his notebook for once with a polite shake of his head and an apologetic grin before returning his full attention to the notebook in question.

"That level of introversion can't be healthy," Jess said quietly, shaking her head. "Sad, really. Wonder what his story is."

Mel frowned slightly. "I thought you had 'gone off blokes'."

"Doesn't mean I can't feel sorry for one. Poor kid looks like he routinely questions his own right to occupy space."

Mel took another look at the young Vardian, startled by the assessment. "What happened to your tiger?"

"Oh, he's still in there. I just doubt he ever gets close enough to catnip to wake the big fella."

"Don't you even _think_ of getting him drunk," Mel warned.

She had seen a drunk Vardian before and while they may not have been violent drunks as a species, that did not change the fact that Zin had spent twenty minutes crying into his drink while his barstool hovered unsteadily almost three feet from the ground.

"Mel, I'm not _cruel_," Jess informed her gently. She glanced at the bar. "Looks like one of us had better go pitch in at the register."

"Well, it's _your_ vacation, so you aren't going anywhere," Mel informed her, rising.

"Mel," Jess called after her, nodding towards the envelope she had almost left sitting on the table.

"Thank you, Jess," Mel said quietly, picking them up. "You really didn't want to know."

"Reckon it's probably for the best, then, that you didn't forget it. You know I can't say no to temptation."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Ro'ahn was just adding a few extra lines to the picture when a gentle voice almost made him put his pencil through the page. He caught himself before he could mar the drawing, looking up in shock at Cole's pretty young human friend. Or perhaps not so young. She looked a year or two older than he himself was, he realized at this distance.

"I... I'm sorry, what?"

"I asked what you were writing," Jess answered, sitting down next to him. "Ooh, but I see I was wrong. Did you just draw that?"

"I... it's just a rough..."

"Guess that's why you didn't join your friends at the table, then? Wouldn't have been able to get the whole scene."

"Uh..." He gave a shaky nod.

"Yeah," Jess agreed, nodding faintly. "It's a brilliant picture, though. You're very good."

"I... oh, I hardly..." He shook his head almost frantically. "I'm not nearly as accomplished as my mother."

"She an artist, too, then?"

"Oh, I would hardly call myself an _artist_," he protested quietly, staring from his shoes to his drawing. "But my mother is, yes."

"What's she draw?"

"She paints. Murals. Mythological scenes, mostly. She likes to capture local myths in visual format."

"And you like to do the same with business lunches?"

.

.

.

"Now _there_ is something you don't see every day," Olia muttered to herself, shaking her head.

"What's that?" the man next to her asked, looking up from his paper.

"No, forgive me, I was just thinking out loud."

"Ah." He smiled. "I do some of my best thinking that way. Speaking of thinking, what I'm thinking right now is what a girl your age is doing in a bar. Mel _will_ throw you out."

Olia raised an eyebrow, wondering if such boldness was normal for human males. It was not unappealing even if it _was_ surprising. "Well, as long as we're musing aloud, perhaps you can answer me _this_. Why does a man come to a bar to drink _seltzer_?"

He raised his glass to her in a mock-salute. "What makes you think it's seltzer?"

"I watched Miss Porter pour it."

"You know Mel, then, do you?"

"Through Cole, yes."

"Ah. Friend of his?"

"Former student. He taught me everything that I have ever forgotten about physics."

He chuckled and shook his head. "Well, if you're already forgetting high school physics, maybe you _are_ old enough to be here."

"By more years than I care to admit," she informed him mildly, shrugging. "Olivia Nicholas."

"Jonas Carr, my pleasure."

She raised an eyebrow. "Mine as well. Cole has spoken most highly of you."

"Has he, now? Yet he's never once said a word to me about a lovely young physics student named Olivia."

"Cole has many secrets from you. You know that."

Jonas shrugged, conceding her point. "Well, if _you_ qualify as one of Cole's dark secrets, I wish he wouldn't try so hard to keep them from me..."

"You are flirting with me," she said, startled.

Jonas blinked. "Yes, I do believe I was. Forgive me." He started to rise.

Olia shook her head, catching his hand. "Stay."

He shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. That was unforgivable of me, completely inappropriate..."

"More or less so than asking my age?" she challenged. "Jonas, I am already starting to see why Cole enjoys your company. Please stay. You didn't offend me. I found the comment witty and have only my own choices in wardrobe selection to blame for it." Lowering her voice, she added, "In all honesty, I was more than a little flattered."

"Then my work here is done." Jonas bowed his head politely.

"I certainly hope not."

"Now you're flirting with _me_," Jonas chuckled.

"She couldn't possibly be. She considers men too dull-witted for anything more tactful than 'you, bed, now'," Bendal informed Jonas.

Olia fixed the Nodulian with a scathing look, shaking her head. "Shouldn't you be _working_, Bendal?"

"Shouldn't _you_?"

"Go away," she advised mildly. "And if that was too tactful for you, I would be _happy_ to clarify."

"I'd rather you didn't," he answered with a smirk. "The phrase 'pain of death', coming from you, is just..." He shook his head and walked off.

"What the gods were thinking when they made that man," she muttered, shaking her head.

"Not the best of friends, I take it?"

"I often find both his attitude and his behavior to be... less than tasteful."

"I see," Jonas answered quietly, sipping his drink.

"Still, to be fair, he is _excellent_ at his job." She shrugged. To each their own, as the humans said.

"Dare I ask?"

"He works in administration."

"And does he always wear the Bermuda shorts to work?"

"No, but it really is a little cold for his usual outfit and then there are those public indecency laws to contend with..."

Jonas snorted softly. "Sounds like an interesting fellow."

"That is one word for him, yes."

"Hey, making friends?" Mel asked, moving to refill their drinks.

"To great effect, I believe," Olia answered, glancing at Jonas.

"She's a charming young thing," he agreed. "Witty, too. If perhaps a little young to be patronizing a bar."

Olia reached into her pocket, withdrawing her wallet and dropping an Indiana State Driver's License onto the bar. "Care to see a copy of my birth-certificate as well?" she inquired smoothly.

Jonas laughed and shook his head. "Not even afternoon yet and I've already lost my first case of the day. I must be slipping."

Mel snorted and topped off his seltzer. "Well, I'm going to get back to Jess... where's Jess?" she asked, scanning the barroom with a frown.

"_She_ is doing the impossible," Olia informed Mel. "She is getting Ro'ahn to talk about himself..."

"Why is that impossible?" Jonas whispered as Mel started in that direction.

"He is... _very_ shy. It took me three weeks to get more than two words out of him."

"So he's a friend of yours?"

"We went to college together."

"Ah. And what did you study?"

"He was studying electronics. He's very good with computers."

"And you?"

"This and that. Chemistry, mostly."

"Not far removed from physics, really."

"_Very_ far removed for me. I actually understand the latter." She shrugged. "I work in forensic analysis."

"Crime scene investigation?" He nodded faintly. "Maybe we'll end up working together some day."

"I think I would enjoy that," she said, smiling faintly at him.

.

.

.

"So she dies anyway?" Jess asked as Mel joined them. "But that's so sad!"

"History often is, unfortunately." Ro'ahn shrugged. "But the myth does go on. Tlaloc wandered the face of the planet three times from end to end, mourning Tahina and refusing food until he, too, died. And when he stood before the Judges of the Dead, he was able to say honestly 'I have not sinned. I have worked no harm against the people by magic. I have not killed in malice or for my own benefit. I have served. I have been without pride. I have loved and been loved. I love still.' The Judges were moved. Tahina was brought into the judgment chamber and reunited with Tlaloc, this time not for the few years lovers are given in life, but forever."

"That's beautiful," Jess sighed softly. "I'd love to see your mum's pictures of it some day."

He smiled. "It would be... I would like that."

"And the minute you stop recalling epic legends you get tongue-tied again. Why do you do that, Ro'ahn?"

"I just..." He shrugged uncomfortably.

"Ro'ahn, we have to get back to work," Bendal announced, joining them. He smiled coyly at Jess. "Assuming I can tear him away from _you_, that is. Me, I wouldn't go."

"No, I'll bet not," Jess answered, grinning and shaking her head as he ambled off, followed quickly by Ro'ahn who looked almost grateful to escape. "That one's trouble, Mel, you know that?"

"I'm starting to get that impression," she agreed. "The phrase that comes to mind is 'Romans lock away your daughters'."

Jess snorted and shook her head. "Too true. Can't wait until ladies night. He'll be like a kid in a candy store."

Mel shook her head. Something told her Jess was right and that Bendal was going to be worse than Nestov when it came to womanizing. "So, where did you want to go for dinner tonight?"

"Anywhere's fine," Jess assured her, grabbing her hand and pulling her to sit on the couch. "So, talk to me."

"_About?_"

"Anything." She paused, smiling slowly. "How about what Cole's like in the sack?"

"How about not."

"Oh, you're no fun..."

"No, no I'm not," Mel agreed.

.

.

.

"Wow, the weather's even worse than it was when we went into the restaurant," Jess observed, making a face and pulling her coat more tightly around her.

Cole nodded, eyeing the ice-covered street with distaste. "We should have parked closer."

"There weren't any spots closer," Mel reminded him gently.

Walking from the car to the restaurant had been easy enough in spite of the cold, and the two blocks had not seemed like that much. There had been a respite from the wind and very little snow on the sidewalks. Now the Windy City was doing its name proud and proving Cole's contention that Chicago in the winter blew. Snow had given way to ice again and a stiff, bitterly cold wind was buffeting them with tiny pellets of it.

Jess cursed softly and retied her scarf, covering most of her face. "Well, if we walk fast, we won't get too cold..."

"Be careful," Cole advised, following the two women closely enough to be able to catch either if they fell.

Of course, as much trouble as _he_ was having navigating the ice, he doubted if he would be much help if they did stumble. Concentrating on where to put his feet, he was only peripherally aware that they were not alone, until he heard Mel gasp and Jess give a startled squeal. He looked up and sighed. A human, armed with a knife. Shaking his head, he gently tugged Jess and Mel by the sleeves until they were standing behind him.

"Give me your wallet!"

Cole stared down at the human, studying his life-force. "You should put that down now," he suggested quietly, holding his hands away from his sides. "No one has to get hurt."

"_You_ will get hurt if you don't give me your wallet!" the mugger snapped, brandishing the blade.

The gesture told Cole that, while the man might have had every intention of using the knife, he did not have the first clue _how_ to. He easily knocked the knife from his hand and pushed him face-first against the wall.

"Mel, will you please take my phone and call the police?" he asked calmly, ignoring the mugger's stream of protests and invectives. "You should not talk like that in the presence of ladies," he pointed out, pushing him a little more firmly against the wall. "It is _not_ very polite."

"Cole..." Jess whispered in a shaky voice.

"It's okay, Jess," he assured her. He could sense how troubled she was and wanted nothing more than to comfort her, but he also could not take his attention away from the violent and unpredictable man, either. "Be calm. I would never let anyone hurt you."

Mel finished relaying their location to the dispatcher and hung up the phone, resting one hand on Jess' shoulder. "It's okay, Jess. Don't worry." She looked up at Cole and added, "They said five minutes." She looked up as a car pulled up to the curb. "Or less," she amended as a pair of plainclothes Detectives emerged, their shields around their necks. She cursed softly when she recognized the female in the pair, but quickly composed herself. "Evening, Maria."

"Melanie," Detective Cruz greeted her politely. "Cole. Miss." Nodding to each in turn, she glanced at the man Cole had captive. "Got a call on a mugging, was in the neighborhood, figured we'd save someone else the paperwork. This our perp?"

"Yeah. The knife's over there." Mel pointed.

"Looks more like a machete from here," Maria noted. "Johansen, bag that, will you?" she asked the man with her, reaching for a pair of handcuffs.

"Better let me deal with this joker, Cruz."

Maria ignored him. "You know, Mister Hauser, it is generally agreed that cooperating with muggers is the best way to get out of a situation alive," she informed Cole. "Look, let's take this down to the station. It's freezing out here."

"That is a good idea," Cole agreed.

"Was anyone hurt?" she asked.

"No, Detective." Cole shook his head faintly, stepping back to allow her to handcuff the mugger.

"You sure? Your friend here looks pretty shaken."

"She _is_ shaken," Cole agreed. "But I would never let anyone harm Jess."

Maria glanced at the young woman again, not bothering to mask her curiosity this time. Jess was clinging to Mel's arm and recoiled slightly under the Detective's scrutiny.

"It's okay, Jess," Mel murmured, covering her friend's hand with one of her own and looking up at Maria. "Look, it _is_ pretty nasty out here, so if you don't mind, we'll just meet you at the station."

"Yeah, we should all go to the station." She looked up as a cruiser pulled along side her car. "Johansen, we're going to have company on the drive back," she announced. "Why don't you two ride with me and then Cole can drive your car there?"

It was not lost on Mel that this was nothing more than a strategy by the suspicious Detective to separate them, but she nodded anyway. This once, there was nothing to be suspicious _about_. They did not have to collaborate on a story as Maria probably thought, and the absence of the others would not cause any of them to slip up.

"Sounds good. Come on, Jess, sweetie." Turning to Cole, she added, "We'll meet you there, baby."

He nodded faintly, as aware as Mel that Maria was feeling suspicious. "Stay safe," he directed gently, kissing her cheek. He gave Jess a hug and kiss on the forehead, murmuring, "Don't be afraid, Jess. Detective Cruz is very nice and when she's done talking to us, Mel and I will get you home."

"Thanks, Cole," she whispered, hugging him back tightly.

.

.

.

The scanner on Vic's desk beeped, announcing another accident. There had been several already, the monotony broken earlier by a mugging, quickly snagged by Maria. Yawning and stretching, he rose, leaving the paperwork on his desk. Grabbing a handful of change, he started for the lounge and the vending machines there. He did a double-take as he passed the young woman in the waiting area, startled.

The call of refined sugar forgotten, he took a step towards her. "Jess?"

"Oh, hi, Vic." She smiled wanly at him. "How are you?"

"Good, I'm good..." He sat down next to her. "What are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

She nodded. "Some bloke tried to mug us. Mel and Cole and I..."

Vic's eyes widened as he wondered exactly what had happened and whether or not Cole would be fool enough to Collect a fugitive in Jess' presence. Something told Vic the Cirronian probably would.

"Jess, sweetie, are you okay?" he asked gently, brushing her hair out of her face.

Jess closed her eyes. "Fine, I'm fine. I mean, Cole had the knife from his hand in a second, but... it just..."

"Rattled you a little?" Vic ventured gently. "Mel and Cole weren't hurt, were they?"

"No, no." She shook her head. "They're fine. Detective Cruz and her partner are talking to Mel now. Cole's getting coffee..."

"Hell of a first day back in Chicago, wasn't it?" he asked with a sympathetic smile.

"He was just so _calm_!" Jess whispered, shaking her head in confusion. "And Mel was acting like it was nothing, too..."

"Yeah, well, Cole's a cop and Mel... well, she's seen her share of action in the past year, too." He shrugged. "Try not to let it get to you, Jess. People get mugged in this city every day. You're lucky Cole was with you."

"Guess so," she admitted, looking up at him. "Never seen anyone move that fast in my life... He had that guy up against the wall before we even realized what was happening."

"Well, Cole's a quick guy." Vic smiled reassuringly at her, patting her knee. "Ah and here he is now," he added as the Cirronian approached, carefully holding three cups of vending machine coffee. "Hey, buddy."

"Hello, Vic," Cole greeted him easily, handing Jess a cup of coffee. "Careful, Jess, it's hot," he added. "Would you like some coffee, Vic?" he offered.

"Nah." Vic shook his head. "I'm pretty wired as it is and if I want to get _any_ sleep tonight..."

Cole nodded his understanding, sitting down on Jess' other side and wrapping a gentle arm around her shoulders. "It's okay, Jess," he murmured, aware that she was still troubled. "As soon as Detective Cruz is done asking you questions, we can go home."

"The mugging. Mar took that call," Vic realized.

Jess looked up, wondering at Vic's tone of voice and tense expression. It was not lost on her that Cole's nod was met with a wince.

"Why don't I go ahead and get your statement, Jess," Vic suggested abruptly, rising. "Save Mar and all of you a few minutes. You _have_ to be ready to get out of here."

"You have no idea," Jess murmured as he left. She looked at Cole. "He knows Detective Cruz?"

"They are engaged."

"Oh. He didn't seem too happy when her name came up," she noted quietly.

"Vic loves Detective Cruz very much," Cole said simply.

"Yeah? What about..." She trailed off, coloring slightly.

"He loves Mel as well, Jess, of course. But his _heart_ belongs to Detective Cruz."

"Yes it does," Vic agreed, rejoining them. "Let's do this in my office where it's quiet."

Jess allowed Cole to steer her into Vic's office, grateful for his quiet support. He sat next to her and spent the entire interview with at least one hand on her, lightly touching her arm or knee or cheek. It was surprising from a man who had once been so restrained, but also immeasurably comforting. As Vic finished typing up her statement, she became aware that they were not alone.

"Stealing witnesses from me now, Bruno?" a low voice inquired from the door.

"Sure am, Cruz," he answered cheerfully. "How the hell else am I supposed to maintain the conspiracy?"

"You don't watch it, pendejo, and you can spend the night at your place."

"Now _that_ is harsh," Vic chuckled, shaking his head and handing her the report. "Just trying to save you a little time and paperwork and suddenly you're insulting and threatening me? Honestly, Mar..."

She folded her arms over her chest. "We are _not_ amused."

"I'd noticed."

Snorting, she turned and left the office.

"I love you too," Vic murmured, shaking his head.

"What was that all about?" Jess asked quietly, frowning in bemusement.

"Running joke. Cop humor. Don't worry about it, Jess. Ah, and here's Mel. Hey, sweetie."

"Hey, Vic." Mel smiled and hugged him.

"Keeping things interesting for Jess' visit, I hear."

Mel laughed and nodded. "She should know by now that I'm a magnet for trouble."

Vic chuckled, but his laughter died quickly. "Okay. Now why don't you guys get home? This weather just keeps getting nastier. I don't want you out in it a minute longer than necessary."

A quick round of hugs and goodbyes later and Vic was alone in his office again. For about five seconds.

"Hey, Mar," he greeted her as she reentered the room.

"Vicky," she answered, closing the door. "Who's the Brit?" she asked.

"Jess Brown, Mar. Sort of an adopted sister to Mel. Sweet kid."

"Huh... Don't think I've seen her around before."

"Well, she's been in London for the past year, and before that she was a blonde."

"Ah. She should have stayed in England," she announced flatly, sitting down.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Basically that no one close to Cole Hauser is ever safe for long. How's Murphy holding up?" she added before he could respond to the earlier comment.

"Better since you had that talk with her. Thanks for that."

She shrugged. "Come on, Vicky. Let's get home before anyone thinks to declare a state of emergency."

Vic grinned and nodded. "Good thinking. Your place or mine?" he asked, retrieving the keys.

"Well, I did promise that the next time you gave me a hard time you'd be sleeping at your place, so I guess your place it is." She grinned up at him as she shrugged on her coat. "Besides, you've got that great fireplace. There's something so romantic about fireplaces and weather like this..."

"Yeah, no bearskin rug, though," he pointed out.

"That's okay. Something tells me that there'll be some bare skin on the rug before the night's over. Come on, Vicky." Winking up at him, she turned and left the office.

Smiling to himself, Vic followed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Jess tossed restlessly, sighing and shaking her head. It was not the attempted mugging, but the ease with which Mel and Cole had handled it, as if having a man threatening their lives was a daily occurrence. Maybe for them it _was_, but...

Her reflection was cut off by a shrill scream from the direction of Mel's room. She shot into a sitting position as another scream tore through the apartment. Jumping to her feet, she left the room and started for Mel's. She froze, hearing Cole's voice within.

"_Wake up! _Mel! Ta thalla'a hwa, hwa'i! Ay-ay! Ah ette! Ni ette, Taushi, ni Melah en'i! It's okay! Anni ta'hwa. We're alone here! He's not here. He's not; we're _alone_..."

Mel let out a muffled sob, and Jess heard her repeating, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Just... everything that's been going on today and... I... I'm sorry."

"There is nothing to be sorry for, my love," Cole answered, his voice low and soothing. "There is only one to blame. Rest now," he advised. "I will not let anyone harm you. You are safe in this place."

"I know, I know," she answered, her voice already calmer to Jess' ears. "Sorry I disturbed you."

"The fault is not yours. Rest now."

"Okay, Cole. Could you..."

"Of course, Mel. Good night, my love."

"I love you. Night."

There was silence after that, and Jess moved back to her room. Obviously the crisis was over, and she did not want to bother Mel and Cole if Mel were already asleep again or if Cole was, perhaps, _helping_ Mel get back to sleep.

"Wonder if I'll get any sleep at all tonight," she remarked with a faint smile.

She was not surprised when she could not get back to sleep at all, but she _was_ surprised to hear Cole in the hallway and, a few moments later, leaving the apartment for the bar. Concerned, she rose and followed. If Cole had been sufficiently upset by Mel's outburst, he might be going for a drink. Certainly, she could think of no other reason for him to go down to the bar at that hour, especially when Mel so obviously needed him there.

She stopped in the stair-well, hearing voices.

"...not sure that's wise," Cole's voice filtered through the half-opened door.

"I'm inclined to agree," Olia agreed mildly. "In fact, I've been arguing to that effect since Eijan proposed the plan."

"And you're _still_ outvoted on the matter," Bendal cut her off. "Accept it, Olia."

"It is _dangerous_," she protested.

"There is no other way that we can see," Kallissa informed her simply, sipping at her drink. "Common sense and strategy dictate that we have an inside person on the Force."

"We have Vic, Kallissa," Cole pointed out, sighing. "When you have met him, you will see that he _is_ to be trusted."

"No one doubts your judgment in the matter, old friend," Kallissa assured him gently. "It is not a matter of trust or lack of trust, but about needing a trained one of our _own_ operatives in the Chicago Police Department. She can do more for us than Vic, no matter how pure his intentions may be, ever could without years under a Corp's Certified training officer. You_ must_ see that..."

Cole sighed and shook his head. "I understand the position, yes. But Vic has proved very helpful to date. There is one in the Department who is suspicious enough already without working closely to one of us on a regular basis."

"With any luck at all, they will end up partners."

"That's... Kallissa, it's insane!" he protested.

A silent spectator to the conversation until now, Taya quietly noted, "Impression management _does _have its benefits. They are many. Detective Cruz may even be won over to our side."

"But do you _want_ to do this?" Olia asked. "Given what's at stake if you are discovered?"

"I am most gratified by the trust which is being reposed in me."

"That wasn't the question," the Enixian pointed out. "You are giving up much, even before the threat against you is factored in."

"We all came here with an understanding of the dangers." Taya shrugged. "It honors me to be so able to serve the Corps and the Security Council."

"You do realize that you will not be able to be seen with any of us in public?"

"Of course. Not even with my brother. It pains me, perhaps, but it is my duty. I discharge it proudly."

"But do you _want_ to."

Taya closed her eyes, inhaling deeply. It was her brother who answered.

"There is much in this life that we would rather not do yet are compelled to by necessity. She understands this. As do I. We have discussed this matter at length and we are in agreement. One of us _must_ go. She is the superior candidate."

"This is not a democracy and the matter is not open for a vote," Taya added mildly. "We have been given our orders and we _will_ follow them."

Olia looked up abruptly, sniffing the air. "Perhaps it would be better to resume this discussion in the privacy of the home-office," she suggested.

Cole turned and glanced towards the stair well, shaking his head. "She is correct. I will join you shortly."

"There is no need," Kallissa assured him. "The decision has been made. It is out of my hands. We can brief you more fully on the matter in the morning. You should return to your family."

He inclined his head, smiling to each before turning and starting up the stairs. "I warned them that you are a curious creature," he murmured in the darkness. "It was not a wise place to have such an important conversation."

"Cole, I swear, I wasn't trying to eavesdrop!" Jess said immediately. "I just... heard you going downstairs. I was worried..."

He glanced down at her thoughtfully for a moment, his expression sad. "Mel's screaming woke you," he said, and it was no guess. "And then you were worried that I was going downstairs for a drink."

Jess shifted uneasily. "The thought had occurred to me, yeah. She okay?"

"She is troubled by her dreams at times. She is resting quietly now. The rest of the night will find her rest peaceful." Smiling reassuringly, he took her arm and steered her towards the bedroom. "Jess, you must not tell anyone anything you might have overheard of my conversation with the others. It is very important that this matter remain secret."

"You want to put a mole into the Police Department," she whispered, staring up at him. "But why?"

"It is complicated, Jess. It is for our own protection and for the protection of the people watched over by the police."

"I don't understand. If you're legitimately into law enforcement, why the secrecy?"

"There are many reasons for it, Jess. I can only promise you that our intentions _are_ good."

"I know, Cole. Knowing you, I know they must be," she agreed quietly. "I'm just..." She shook her head. "Does Mel scream like that a lot?" she asked abruptly.

"Not so much recently. The mugging tonight upset her, and she has not been getting much sleep. There have been many things troubling her recently." Cole gave her a reassuring smile and steered her into the bedroom, nudging her towards the bed. "Lie down, Jess," he directed.

"I've never _heard_ anyone scream like that," Jess said softly, obediently climbing into the bed and pulling the covers to her chin. "But... the thing of it is... when that bloke mugged us, she acted like it was nothing."

"Mel is a brave woman."

"Cole, the man had a knife!" Jess protested. "Brave is one thing, but she acted like it was _nothing_. Does she get threatened by knife-wielding hoodlums so often?" she demanded, sitting up.

Cole sighed and sat on the floor next to the bed, tenderly caressing her throat. "Be calm, Jess. You will feel better in the morning."

Jess stiffened slightly at his touch. It was not that she distrusted Cole or minded his touch, but touching her throat like that... That was special, between Cole and Mel. She felt like she was intruding on what was just theirs.

"Be calm," he repeated gently, pushing her shoulder until she obediently reclined again. He could sense her surprise. "I often touched my daughter in this manner when she was upset. It is meant to do nothing more than calm one who is troubled. When I touch Mel, it is different."

"Sorry, Cole. I'm just... I mean, I know Mel said things were different here, but... I didn't know it would be like _this_."

"People get mugged in Chicago all the time," Cole pointed out. "It is not so uncommon."

"And what about Mel?" Jess asked, shaking her head and biting back tears. "The way she was screaming. Who did that to her? When she can be that brave, what can scare her that much?"

"Jess, Mel must be the one to tell you these things, but only when she is ready. Please do not push her."

"That hard for her, is it?"

"She is strong. She is recovering more quickly than I could have thought possible. But _any_ woman would have difficulties in such a situation. We must give her time and we must be there for her. That is how we can help."

Jess nodded weakly, sighing softly. "I won't press her, Cole. I promise."

"Thank you, Jess. And please do not be afraid. I would not allow anyone to harm you. Get some rest now," he advised, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"I'll try, but I'm not sure I'll be able to. I'm just so... wound up right now."

"Let me help you," he suggested. "Roll onto your stomach. This always helps calm Mel."

Jess nodded and rolled onto her stomach. She needed a nice relaxing backrub right now. She was a little startled when, instead of focusing on her back or shoulders, he began simply smoothing his fingertips down the back of her neck, crooning softly.

She sighed softly, closing her eyes. It felt wonderful, sending waves of warmth through her whole body. And the crooning called to something in her soul, reminding her of nights as a little girl, curled up in her mother's lap and being sung to sleep. Dark started to intrude on her awareness, but it was warm and comforting, so she closed her eyes and gave into it.

Cole smiled faintly down at the sleeping woman as he tucked her in. She was such a beautiful creature, so young and sweet, and exactly what they both needed right now. It was perhaps selfish of him, but he wanted her in his life all the same. Knowing that Mel felt the same, he was half-compelled to ask Jess to stay outright. Still, concern for her continued to nag at him and, ultimately he knew that the decision must be her own. He could no more tell her to stay than he could to leave.

Sighing and rising, he returned to Mel's room, climbing into bed with the sleeping woman and gathering her into his arms, inhaling her scent and enjoying the warmth and calm pouring off of her.

.

.

.

Jess woke feeling rested and barely able to remember why she had been so upset the night before. Glancing at the clock told her that she had been asleep for some time without waking up once or suffering a single troubling dream. As she gathered together her clothes for the day, she wondered faintly how Mel's own sleep had been.

Shaking her head, she started for the bathroom. The door was slightly cracked and there was steam filtering into the hallway. She tapped lightly on the door, inadvertently pushing it farther open. She dropped her clothes onto the floor with a muffled curse. Mel was standing in the middle of the bathroom toweling off.

Her stomach was covered with long, livid scars.

"Oh, bloody hell!" Jess gasped, stepping into the bathroom. "Mel..."

"_Jess!_"

Mel shook her head and held the towel in front of her, more interested in covering her scars than her nudity. She cursed herself for not remembering to lock the door. The habit had slipped since she and Cole had become lovers. As Jess moved closer for a better look at the scars, Mel turned, not wanting the girl to see the extent of the damage. Which was a bad move considering that her back was more heavily scarred than her stomach.

Jess let out a strangled sob, reaching out with a shaking hand and touching the small of Mel's back, confirming the reality of the damage for herself.

"My God, Mel, who did this to you?" she demanded, staring up at her friend with wide, tear-filled is. "Is this why you scream at night?" she whispered.

"Jess, sweetie," Mel sighed, wrapping herself in the towel and shaking her head. "I didn't want... I never meant for you to..."

"My God," Jess repeated, gathering Mel into a hug. "You poor thing..."

"Jess, it's okay," Mel whispered, hugging her friend fiercely. "I know they look bad, but..." She shook her head, wondering what to say, how to explain the horrible scars away. Or, for that matter, the night-terrors that Jess had so obviously learned about the night before. "Please, don't worry about it."

"How can I _not_?" Jess demanded. "Bloody hell, Mel, look at you. Who **_did_** this?"

"Just another nut-job of a psycho. Doesn't matter. Cole caught him before he could kill me."

"Oh, God..." Jess bit her lower lip, shaking her head. "You said things had changed with you. I had no idea it was this bad."

"And now that you do, you'll be wanting to go back to London?" Mel guessed.

"Are you out of your mind?" Jess demanded. "Bloody hell, if the two of you have _ever_ needed a good friend, someone you can talk to... I'm not going anywhere, Mel."

"God, I love you," Mel whispered, hugging her again, closing her eyes and holding her tight.

"So do I," Jess murmured, shaking her head. "Look, get dressed and we'll talk. You can tell me what he did to you if you want, or we can talk about something else..."

Mel nodded weakly. "You don't want to know most of it, though," she informed her. "I... I would never burden you with it."

"I'm here, Mel," Jess reminded her, picking up her friend's clothes and handing them to her. "I'll be waiting in the living room."

"Thank you."

"Where's Cole, anyways?"

"Home office, talking to some people."

"They were here last night. Downstairs."

"He told me." She nodded slowly. "He told me you accidentally heard some of what they were saying."

"I'm not going to say a word to anyone. You and Cole are family. I'd never hurt you, either of you. Not for anything."

"I appreciate it." Mel smiled at her as she started to pull on her clothes.

"You could tell me, you know. Your secrets would be safe."

"I know they would. Cole and I just aren't sure if it's really in your best interest."

"Maybe it's not, but dad always used to say that the truth was a person's best defense. That it could be a weapon, too..." She sighed and shook her head. "I'm not demanding the truth if you aren't ready to give it over, but just think that I _am_ going to move back to Chicago. Maybe I have a right to know, or maybe just a need." Jess shrugged and squeezed Mel's shoulder once before turning and leaving the bathroom.

"God," Mel whispered, leaning against the sink, shaking. Jess was right. She had both a need _and_ a right to know what she was about to get herself into. Yet, at the same time... "I'll discuss it with Cole," she decided finally, nodding to herself and dressing before going to face her friend, already framing a highly selective and even more abridged account of her kidnapping.

.

.

.

"Cleaning out your desk, Johansen?" Maria inquired lightly, leaning against the office's door-frame. "They finally can your incompetent ass?"

"I've finally been transferred to the Third, actually." He smiled bitterly up at her. "About time they listened to my requests. There's a precinct that knows how things should be done."

"Sure they do. That's why they have the lowest clearance rate in the city." Smiling and shaking her head, Maria left the office and headed for Vic's.

"You know how I feel about surprises when they come from you, Cole, buddy," Vic was saying into the phone.

Maria hesitated outside the office, listening.

"Well, it can't possibly be worst than most of them. Yeah, I'll be there. You get those translations?" Vic paused, then snorted softly. "Sick. Absolutely _sick_... Oh, yeah, definitely. Thanks, Cole. See you later."

"Boo," Maria murmured, leaning into the office. "Where's your rookie?"

"Day off," he answered, rising and approaching her. "How's it going?"

"I'm hanging in there."

"Yeah? You've been edgy lately, Mar. I've been worried," he admitted, sliding his arms around her waist.

"_Don't_ be," she advised. "Things are about to get better for me. Johansen just got reassigned. Guess now I know why the Captain wants to talk to me."

He looked up, alarmed. "You don't think he plans on reassigning you, too?"

"I seriously doubt it. He needs me too bad and we both know it. Ten to one, he's about to saddle me with a rookie of my own."

Vic rolled his eyes. "Good luck." His phone rang and he ignored it, tightening his hold on Maria.

"You should get that," she sighed, leaning into his chest. "I have some things to do before my appointment with the Captain."

"Okay. I'll see you tonight." He gave her a gentle kiss before releasing her and turning to answer the phone. "Bruno. Yeah. Uh-huh? Yeah, thanks. Be right over." He turned to tell Maria that he was wanted at the morgue, but she was already gone. Shaking his head, he grabbed his coat.

Maria made tracks for the parking garage, dialing quickly.

"Sampson."

"Hola, scum-bag."

"Good to hear from you, too, Detective."

"Go to hell," she advised. "I don't know what's up, but sounds like it might be big. Overheard Vic on the phone with Cole. Cole has something to tell him or show him. Don't know what or when, but it sounds like something big. Cole wouldn't talk about it over the phone."

"And you didn't hear anything else?"

"Sorry, but that's a drawback of eavesdropping. You don't always hear anything. Adios, pendejo," she added, hanging up and heading back for the precinct-house.

.

.

.

Captain Hansen was not alone in his office when she arrived, but Maria was surprised that the woman sitting there did _not_ look like a rookie.

"Detective Cruz, meet Detective Vasquez."

"It is a pleasure, Detective," Taya greeted her, rising and extending her hand. "Captain Sampson has just been telling me of you."

"Good to meet you, too, Detective," Maria agreed, squeezing her hand.

"Detective Vasquez comes to us from Nogales by way of Mexico City, Maria," Hansen added. "She has several years of experience in each and I thought you might get on with her a little better than you do with Johansen."

"Don't see how I could get along with her worse," Maria murmured, grinning at him.

Hansen snorted softly. He had hated saddling Cruz with a fool like Johansen, but someone had to take him and she actually had been capable of keeping him in line. Someone else's problem now, thank God.

"So, I'll just let the two of you go. You can bring her up to date on your current case-load, get to know each other..."

"Thank you, sir," Maria said, nodding faintly. "Detective Vasquez."

"Tara, please, Detective Cruz."

"Maria. Nice to meet you. This way, please."

Taya followed her, glancing around the precinct, taking in every detail and transmitting them back to her brother.

"Just your average police-station," Maria assured her. "I'll introduce you around later."

"Thank you."

"So, what brings you to Chicago?" Maria asked as they entered her office.

Johansen took one look at the pair, shook his head, and left with a snort.

"What an unpleasant man," Taya murmured.

"No shit," Maria muttered, shaking her head. "Can't say I'm sorry he's leaving."

"I would imagine not." Taya frowned after him. "Reminds me of my brother."

_Hey!_ Teya protested.

_Well, you can be brusque. But at least you aren't so unpleasant._ Taya shook her head faintly, rubbing her bracelet. "I suppose there's one in every precinct."

Maria grinned. "Not in this one any more. You'll like it here. Everyone's very pleasant. So, what brings you to Chicago?" she repeated.

"What brings _you_ here?" Taya countered, smiling faintly.

"Eh, this was where I was stationed when I retired from the Marines." Maria shrugged and sat down, gesturing for Taya to do the same. "You?"

"Sick of corruption, racism, and political infighting, mostly," the Orsusian answered honestly. "A clean start never hurt anyone."

"True," Maria agreed, sliding several files across the desk. "We have several open cases."

"It would seem so." Taya began leafing through the files. She was familiar with most of the cases, but that did not make her scrutiny of the reports any less in-depth. It was interesting to see the theories that the humans were coming up with to explain the inexplicable. "Many unexplained deaths..."

"Oh, yeah. And I'm not the only Detective here overloaded with them, either. Check this one out." She handed Taya the William Brandon file. "Ever seen anything like it?"

Taya read the file in silence for several minutes before answering. "Actually, it does look familiar. There is a similar, troubling trend in Mexico City," she answered honestly. "The authorities have largely ignored the matter to date. Drugs, perhaps..."

"No trace of drugs in any of their systems."

"No trace of _known_ drugs," Taya amended, nodding. "I'm sure time will tell. Captain Hansen says you are an astute woman. The answer will eventually become clear to you, I am sure."

Maria snorted softly. "Time will tell."

Taya grinned at her from over the file she was perusing. "It may indeed," she agreed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Ro'ahn looked up at the knock on his door, startled. He quickly turned the page in his sketchbook as he keyed off the lock. Bendal had been teasing him about Miss Brown all day. It would never do for the Nodulian to catch him drawing a picture of the woman. He was startled when, instead of Bendal, Taya walked in.

"Uh..." He rose quickly, nodding politely to the woman.

"Ro'ahn," she greeted him quietly. "I... May I sit?" she asked, gesturing towards his work-area.

"Of course." He nodded quickly and pulled out the chair for her. "How may I help you?"

Taya sat silently for several moments before pulling off her bracelet and gesturing towards the walls. "They're shanihium. The alloy blocks thought waves in addition to sound."

"I... was aware," he answered quietly.

"I came only to apologize for my brother's behavior towards you. He has been rude."

"No," Ro'ahn started to protest.

"It is the truth and you know it." She shook her head. "He does not hate you in spite of what you might think."

"I... He... many people have a right to hate the Vardian race."

"No one has a right to hate a young man dedicated to the cause of freedom and right." She shook her head. "In a hundred years, of all the Vardians in the universe, who do you think will be more remembered? Zin and Lana or Ro'ahn and Kria?"

"Zin and Lana, of course."

She nodded, her expression apologetic. "And so it is the tendency of most to judge your people by their standard. But that does not change that men and women like Ro'ahn and Kria fight and die every day that their people may be judged by a different one. My brother has suffered much at Vardian hands. I would beg you to forgive him."

"There is nothing _to_ forgive."

"His behavior towards you has been most inappropriate. A man must be brave to volunteer for such a detail, and so you must be brave. And a man must be righteous to be accepted by Eijan, and so you must be that as well. In his heart, he understands that, but it cannot change what he has suffered. I beg that you give him a chance."

"I... He has nothing to prove to me. His record speaks for itself."

She sighed and nodded, rising. "Did you draw that?" she asked, gesturing towards the notepad.

"It was a scribble only, to kill time."

"It's very nice," she told him, picking it up. "Down to the glint Bendal always gets in his eye when he sees a lovely female across the room."

"How did you know he was looking at--"

"Because he has that glint in his eye," she answered with a faint smile, returning the pad to him. "Ro'ahn, please understand that you have nothing to prove. It is proven already or you would _not_ be here."

"I... know." He bowed his head.

She smiled reassuringly. "Give Teya a chance," she advised. "He has it in him to be a good friend."

"I'm sure he must."

"That you are Vardian does not change your heart. Your parents must have been good people to raise such a child."

"They... I have a sister," he said for no reason he could imagine.

"Yes?" she asked, smiling. "Older? Younger?"

"Much younger." He reached around her and picked up a framed sketch. "She's a beautiful child and says she wishes to be a Tracker herself one day."

"She _is_ beautiful," Taya agreed, smiling sadly.

Her own status as an unmatched twin meant she would probably never have the opportunity to wed, _or_ bear children. It was, unfortunately, the Orsusian way. One set of twins married another. Unmatched twins, though, were so uncommon that they tended to be doomed to single life by default.

"Do you have any family?" he asked.

She shook her head faintly. "Our parents are dead and we have no siblings." Shrugging, she added, "There's a game of dice going on in the common room. I'm sure you'd be welcomed to join us."

"Oh, no." He shook his head. "I don't gamble," he added quickly, realizing how rude and brusque his answer must have sounded.

"Well, then, perhaps you could find a comfortable corner and _draw_ the game?" she suggested mildly. "No one would object, I'm sure. Especially if you could discover where Bendal pockets the weighted dice..." she added, grinning.

Ro'ahn laughed and nodded, rising and following her from the room. Taya grinned at him, patting his shoulder as he moved to an empty chair. Giving him a reassuring nod, she returned to the game-table.

_He declined?_ Teya asked her.

_He is unsure of his position. You could go easier on him. It might even help._

He sighed and nodded.

"Hey, no fair strategizing when the rest of us can't hear!" Bendal protested.

"Two words for you, Bendal," Leila murmured. "_Loaded dice_..."

"I believe humans refer to it as calling the kettle blue, Bendal," Teya agreed, picking up the score-card and showing it to his sister.

"Prove it," Bendal suggested, grinning. "Maybe the gods just favor me."

"One of these days we will," Taya assured him. "And you _will_ return your winnings when we do." Shaking her head, she picked up the dice-cup and gave it a shake before upending it on the table.

"There goes that game," Teya sighed. "I need a new partner."

"So do I," she chuckled, shaking her head. "Olia, Shana!" she called to the pair watching the game. "Join us."

"I don't play with cheaters," Olia called back.

Bendal crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm starting to get offended here..."

"_That_ will be a warm day on Enix," Olia retorted, dropping into the chair across from him. "Nodulian, prepare to have your money taken from you. Coming, Shana?"

"Thank you, no. I already owe Bendal a week's pay."

"Cut-throat it is, then," Bendal said cheerfully. "Unless anyone else wants to join us. Ro'ahn?" he called.

"He doesn't gamble," Olia answered quietly. "Leave him be."

"Why are you so protective of him?" Teya asked quietly.

"Because someone must be," she answered simply, gathering the scattered dice from the table and returning them to the cup. "By the way, good job in the simulator yesterday. You scored in the top ten percentile. Taya, how was your first day at the precinct?"

As Taya opened her mouth to answer, Teya's head shot around and he stared at his sister with wide eyes as a stray thought of hers intruded into his awareness.

"What do you _mean_, your bracelet gave her a rash?" he demanded.

"She thought it was pretty. She asked to try it on. I could hardly say no without making her wonder," she said, shifting uneasily, aware that everyone was staring at her.

"I don't think I have ever seen that happen to a human," Shana murmured, shaking his head.

"How many humans do you know?" Leila scoffed. "Orsusian jewelry is _corrosive_."

"To reptiles," Shana countered, shaking his head. "Mammals should not have such a reaction."

"I read that human DNA has some very odd characteristics," Bendal noted. "Large portions of it tend to resemble Migarian DNA, the reason they're so easy for the fugitives to possess. So what if this one leans closer to the Dessarian end of the spectrum? Can we play now?"

"You have a point," Shana agreed, shrugging. "Even if this 'missing link' nonsense is just absurd..."

"Is that the strongest word you can find for it in English?" Bendal asked, grinning. "We need to increase your lesson-load."

"It can hardly be considered my fault that the humans have yet to find a word for _miktishtakata_."

"Watch your language," Ro'ahn snapped, scowling. "There are ladies present."

"I see none," Bendal retorted, grinning.

"Not even _one_, Bendal?" Kallissa asked mildly, moving to stand behind him.

The Nodulian winced. "Kallissa. Care to join us for a game?" he asked casually.

"Not tonight, no." She shook her head and walked off, moving to join Ro'ahn. "I do believe that is the first time I have _ever_ heard you raise your voice," she observed quietly, drawing a chair closer to his.

"Females should be afforded respect," he answered simply, not looking up from his sketchpad.

"No one is upset with you, Ro'ahn," she murmured, shaking her head. "Look at Shana. He already has his mind on something else. In a few minutes he will no doubt walk to his office and start running simulations."

"He is dedicated."

"We all are or we would not be here," Kallissa pointed out. "May I see your drawing?"

He nodded and handed her the pad. "It is barely started," he apologized.

"Well, perfection takes time. It would hardly befit for the son of Ishtiana to be sloppy in his art. Are there others on this pad? May I see them?"

"Of course."

Kallissa smiled and started leafing through the notebook, complimenting him on the sketch of the others sharing lunch in the Watchfire before coming to the image of Jess' face.

"Yes, the human female. Bendal and Olia both mentioned that they had seen you talking to her."

"I... I said nothing of who we were or why we were here," he assured her quickly. "No one said she was cleared, so I assumed that she was not."

"You assumed rightly, Ro'ahn, and no one doubts your discretion. I was merely interested in your impression of her."

"I do not understand..."

"Some of us are troubled by her presence in Miss Porter's household. She may have to be told about us. Can she be trusted if it comes to that?"

"I... she is a kind creature with a good heart. I do not think she would betray her friends."

"I see. Thank you." She nodded and rose. "Go upstairs now. Take your pad if you wish. The human Detective will come shortly and I wish several of you to be in the bar when he arrives. Bendal. Leila. Olia. You go as well. Teya, you may go as well if you wish."

The Orsusian shook his head. "Thank you, no. I will remain here."

Taya smiled faintly at him.

"Very well." Kallissa nodded. "The rest of you will find Mylik already upstairs. Do your best not to be noticed. _Especially_ you, Bendal."

"As my lady commands," he answered, rising and bowing.

Olia shook her head in disgust and rose. "There is a human game I think you may enjoy, Bendal," she informed him as the group started towards the teleporter. "They call it 'pool'."

"I like it already," he answered, raising an intrigued eyebrow.

.

.

.

Vic glanced around the bar as he entered. No sign of Cole, but Mel was behind the bar chatting with Jess. The crowd was decent-sized tonight and not just made up of regulars, although those were certainly present in abundance. Jonas occupied his usual stool but, for once, he was not absorbed in a newspaper. His eyes were on the alcove where a game of pool was taking place. A round, cheerful looking man in a garish and completely unseasonable Hawaiian shirt and Bermuda shorts was playing against a skinny, black-clad girl who looked far too young to be patronizing a bar. Vic started in that direction only to have Mel wave him over.

"Mel, hey," he greeted her, leaning across the bar and planting a kiss on her cheek. "Cole around?"

"He'll be back later. Get you a drink?"

"Yeah, please. Hey, Jess," he added, sitting down next to her. "Holding up okay? Feeling better from last night?" He frowned faintly at the look on her face. "You okay, sweetie?"

"She saw the scars," Mel explained quietly. "I... I had to tell her about the abduction."

"God." Vic sighed and shook his head. "Jess, are you okay?"

"_Me_? What about Mel here?" Jess demanded, obviously rattled. "I mean, have you _seen_... have you _heard_?"

Vic frowned at Mel. "You've been having the dreams again? I thought those had gone away again."

"They did." She shook her head dismissively. "It was just the mugging. The size of that knife..."

"Maria still thinks you should see Doctor Simmons."

"No." Mel shook her head firmly. "I'm not ready to talk yet. Especially not when half the details are classified." She shrugged. "Now I understand why none of Lana's victims are talking..." Cole had been right about the fear of being committed. It was the main reason she had not sought help after his rescue of Lana when the nightmares had started up again.

"Lana?" Jess repeated.

"Forget it, sweetie," Vic advised. "You don't want to know."

"I've been getting that a lot lately," she noted, frowning faintly.

Vic shrugged apologetically. "Hey, I used to get it from Mel quite a bit myself. Part of me wishes I still was."

"Yeah, well, you two probably have... _business_ to discuss, so I'm going to go say hi to Ro'ahn," she announced, rising and walking to the chair that the young man was perched in, pad in hand.

"Ro'ahn?" Vic repeated, staring at the young man in question for a moment then glancing questioningly at Mel.

"Yeah, I think he's turning into a project with her," Mel said, shaking her head. "He's shy which makes him a challenge."

"Don't think I've seen him in here before."

"Uh, he came in first time yesterday afternoon," Mel supplied. "He and Jess really hit it off."

"Oh." He nodded faintly, looking up at a bark of laughter from the alcove. The gaudily-dressed man was shaking his head in protest as the girl grinned and twirled her cue in one hand. "Hey, you card her yet?"

"Indiana state driver's license, date of birth 13 October, 1981," Mel recited, grinning at him. "Come on, you really think I'd let an underage kid in here? It'd be my ass, not hers," she pointed out. "I wish she looked older, though. Yesterday it was Jonas nagging me about her."

"Jonas, huh?" Vic glanced at the lawyer again, then followed his line of sight, straight to the girl. "He seems... interested."

Mel shrugged faintly, unable to argue with the assessment. It was odd, too, considering that Jonas had not so much as _looked_ at a woman since his wife's death. Not that he was not more than entitled to move on after all these years...

"More power to him if he can pull it off," Vic said, shrugging. "I wouldn't have thought Jonas would be the type to go after someone young enough to be his granddaughter, though."

"Oh, she is _not_," Mel protested. Shaking her head, she changed the subject. "Oh, the translations on Lana's... writing." She cleared her throat and made a face before continuing. "'The streets will run as rivers'. The complete quote, which comes from a book of Vardian messianic prophecy reads 'the streets will run as rivers with the blood of the unfaithful'."

"Vardian _Messianic prophecy?_" he repeated, blinking.

"Well, according to Lana's file, they were her preferred bedtime stories."

"Lovely," Vic muttered, shaking his head in disgust. "So, what's Cole want to talk to me about?"

"He'll tell you when he gets here," Mel assured him.

"You're being cagey again."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Mel gave him an apologetic look. "You'll... you'll understand soon," she promised.

"I sure hope so, Mel." He glanced at the alcove again. "You _sure_ it wasn't a fake license?" he asked.

"I _know_ what a real license looks like. It had all the right holograms in all the right places." Mel shook her head. Olia's apparent age was going to be a problem if she planned on spending much time in a bar frequented by cops. "You don't believe me, go ask to see it yourself," she suggested.

"If you don't mind, I think I'll do that," Vic told her, rising and picking up his drink. "Maybe even get in a game of pool while I'm over there."

Mel grinned and nodded. "Have fun," she called after him before going to refresh Jonas' drink. "Hey," she greeted him.

"Evening, Mel. Good crowd tonight."

"Very good," she agreed, smiling.

Kallissa had made it clear to her earlier today that the Trackers _would_ be paying her for their drinks, so she could hardly complain about their presence. Almost a dozen regulars added to the Watchfire's bottom line could hardly be considered a bad thing. As long as they didn't act too overtly. She watched Bendal hand his cue to Vic and make a beeline towards the nearest group of young women, shaking her head. Well, he would hardly have been the first oddball of a womanizing barfly she had ever seen.

"Olivia was right about that one," Jonas observed.

"He's a flirt, all right. But I'm told he's harmless."

"Harmless is a relative term, dear," Jonas noted as one of the young ladies at the table rose and followed Bendal to the juke-box. "Look at Olivia," he said, gesturing to the alcove where Olia was dutifully presenting her license to Vic. "I _never_ would have figured her for a pool-shark, but she has wiped the table with four people so far this evening." He fell silent, watching Vic study the license for a long moment before returning it to her and settling down to the game. After a few minutes, he chuckled and amended, "Five."

"You were right, Mel," Vic informed her as the two returned to the bar. "She has to be legal because it must have taken her at _least_ twenty-one years to learn to play like that. Damn." Chuckling, he added, "I'm just glad Maria wasn't here to see that. I'd have never heard the end of it." Returning his attention to Olia, he asked, "So, what's your friend's story?"

"He is not my friend. And his story is that he will flirt with anything that has a pair of X chromosomes and a pulse."

"Ah." Vic nodded faintly, his expression bemused. "I kind of meant why is he wearing Bermuda shorts and flip flops in the middle of a blizzard?"

"That you would have to ask him, I think. He is an... unusual man." She shrugged expressively. "Hello again, Jonas," she added, smiling at him. "Interest you in a game of pool?"

"Not even if I _could _play, Olivia." He shook his head and held up his glass in a mock-toast. "I've been watching you and I'm not sure my ego is up to it."

"A dance, then?" she suggested.

"Are you always so... forward?" he asked uncertainly.

"No. Usually I am more so. As Bendal so concisely put it 'you, bed, now' is much more my style."

"Good heavens," Jonas murmured, blinking and staring into his drink. He was beginning to think that he had gotten in over his head, flirting with this one. He was clearly outclassed.

"Do not be afraid; I promise not to bite too hard," she whispered in his ear. "Come on. My roommate is out tonight..."

Jonas' head shot up and he stared at her with wide eyes. "You can't be serious?" he murmured, quickly glancing around to make sure no one had overheard.

She shook her head, smiling reassuringly. "I take such activities very seriously. I would not invite a man into my bed on two day's acquaintance no matter _how_ interested I was. But the offer to dance _was_ a serious one."

He shook his head faintly. "What would people think, a man my age dancing with a girl yours?"

"They might be mildly envious of me, but I see no impropriety in the act."

He shook his head again. "Another time. When the music isn't so..."

"Frenetic?" Olia finished for him. "Bendal is going to give himself an asthma attack if he fails to slow down soon," she observed, shaking her head. "Another time, then, Jonas. I look forward to it."

"Olivia, I..." Jonas shook his head. She was treating him as if he was a man half his age, honestly did not seem to notice how old he was. While it was gratifying, it was also faintly troubling, though not for any reason he could pinpoint.

"Yes?" she prompted.

"Never mind," he sighed, shaking his head.

"As you would have it." She shrugged and gestured to one of the barmaids. "Something clear and tasteless, please."

Isabel blinked at that request. "Can I--" She stopped as Olia sighed and pulled out her ID card, wondering why Jonas was chuckling. "Uh, okay. Clear and tasteless. Vodka?"

"If it is clear and tasteless, vodka would be fine."

"Ice?"

"Thank you, no. I dislike cold beverages."

"Uh, okay. One vodka coming up," Isabel muttered, shaking her head and moving to retrieve the bottle.

"You don't drink much, do you?" Jonas asked, shaking his head.

"I drink a great deal, actually."

"And the most specific you can get is 'clear and tasteless'?" he countered, raising an eyebrow.

"What I generally drink is produced at home by my mother's husband."

"You do realize that's illegal, don't you? Not to mention dangerous."

"Oh, I should hardly think it was dangerous given his years of experience. Thank you, miss," she added as Isabel handed her the drink. "But could I please have a little more than this?"

"Uh, sure," Isabel said, shrugging and adding a few more shots to the glass before turning her attention to another customer.

"Your stepfather is a moon-shiner?" Jonas asked.

She frowned faintly, narrowing her eyes and trying to make sense of the word. Failing to, she settled for working from its context. "You mean does my mother's husband distill his own alcohol?"

"That _is_ the accepted definition of the word, yes."

"Ah. Then yes, he is." Olia nodded. "He has been supplying my mother's family for well over twenty years now and his own family before that. He learned from his father."

"Interesting." Jonas shook his head faintly. The girl had come across as so respectable before, but now he learned that she was a pool-shark whose step-father was a moon-shiner. Looks certainly could be deceiving.

"This is very weak," she observed mildly, downing what had to have been at least three shots in a single long sip.

Jonas blinked and shook his head. Next time a pretty girl sat down next to him, he was keeping his mouth shut.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Okay, Cole, so what did you want to talk to me about?" Vic asked, following the Cirronian into the storeroom.

"Vic, what would you say if I told you that five people outside are not human?"

"Shit!" Vic hissed, automatically reaching for his gun. "Why the hell didn't Mel tell me?" he demanded. "What the hell are we leaving her alone out there for?"

"Because they are friends," Cole answered simply. "Kallissa and Eijan thought that you would be the best person to judge their ability to blend in. You know of the existence of aliens and you are a Detective and a good judge of people. Did any of them make you suspicious?"

"Not that they were aliens, no," Vic answered, leaning against the wall, stunned. "Jeez..."

"Hey, guys," Mel began entering the storeroom. She paused at the look on Vic's face. "You okay?"

"Except for the heart-attack Cole just gave me. Jesus, Mel, how long has this been going on?"

"Since yesterday."

"Ah. Thus you being all cagey with me." He nodded faintly. "Got it."

"Sorry," Mel told him, shrugging apologetically. "Uh, there's one other thing..."

"There is currently a Tracker working in the Chicago Police Department," Cole said. "We can not tell you who or in which precinct, though."

"Oh, come on!" he protested.

"Kallissa is concerned that you might inadvertently make others suspicious of him if you knew," Mel explained, knowing that Cole would have stumbled over the masculine pronoun. "You know, that your behavior might inadvertently tip someone off that something was up."

He sighed and nodded. "Fine. I guess I understand."

"I am sorry," Cole added. "If the choice were mine, I would _not_ keep it from you."

"I know." He nodded.

"Uh, so, do you know which five were aliens?" Mel asked hesitantly. This was the real test. Jess or Jonas, not knowing about aliens, might have been fooled, but _Vic_...

"The underage-looking one, the guy in Bermuda shorts, Jess' new friend, the woman in green, and the guy in the suit drinking with her," Vic reeled off, smirking at the shocked looks on both of their faces. That would show them to withhold vital intelligence from him. Not to mention being used as a guinea pig... "What?" he asked innocently. "Was I wrong about any of them?"

Cole's jaw dropped and he regarded Vic with unveiled admiration.

"How did you..." Mel began, wondering if the storeroom had grown warmer or if she was just starting to panic.

Vic wanted to continue teasing her, but she looked ready to start hyperventilating. "Relax, sweetie," he directed, grasping her shoulder. "It's a weeknight. Everyone else in there is a regular."

"Oh!" Mel gave a weak laugh. "Right, so... none of them struck you as... odd?"

"Mel, one of them is wearing Bermuda shorts in the middle of a winter storm and hitting on anything that moves," he pointed out. "That definitely qualifies as odd. Too odd to have raised my suspicions, actually. I've seen barflies act weirder than that, trust me, and that kind of behavior is just a little too overt to raise suspicions of trying too hard to blend in. And the girl got my attention, too, but not because of her behavior." He shrugged. "If that's any example, I don't think they'll have much trouble fitting in."

"Oh, thank God," Mel muttered, allowing herself to breathe again.

"So, they finally sent you guys some backup, huh?"

"Nine in total," Cole told him. "You have not yet seen Shana, Kallissa, or the twins."

"The twins?" Vic repeated.

"They're Orsusian," Mel told him. "And we can't tell you their names because one of them..."

"Now works for the Chicago PD. Right." Vic nodded. "Convenient, having a telepathic uplink to your inside man."

"Very," Cole agreed. "I was initially surprised that Eijan did not select a Dessarian for the assignment, but an Orsusian makes sense as well."

"Right." Vic shook his head. He was starting to understand how Maria felt about being shut out. He had a sneaking suspicion that he was about to be handed the Migar equivalent of a pink slip.

"Vic, we all need every bit of help you can give us," Mel assured him. "This doesn't change that, not by a long-shot. All it means is that if you ever get into a situation at work where you or some other cop need backup and Cole isn't around, you'll have the help you need."

He nodded slowly. "Fine, Mel. I understand."

"Vic, this..." She shook her head. "Come meet the others," she suggested.

Vic exhaled deeply. "I'm not sure if I'm up to that right now."

"Then come have a drink first," Mel suggested.

"Now there's one I can wrap my brain around..." he muttered, following them back into the bar.

.

.

.

What amazed Mel as Jess' visit progressed was how accepting she was of the others. Bendal perhaps drank too much, and certainly flirted too much, but he was a sweet and friendly man all the same, not that different from many barflies. If Ro'ahn was uncommonly shy, that could easily be explained away by the fact that he was an exchange-student, unused to life in American culture and unsure. And in spite of her habit of wearing black and lurking in shadows, Olia was engaging and sweet. Certainly she had earned Jonas' seal of approval.

The others were freer of idiosyncrasies and completely failed to register on her radar except as regulars who had not been regulars a year ago. She knew that some of them were coworkers of Cole's, that they sometimes held nighttime meetings at the Watchfire, even, but there was nothing unnatural about that in her mind. It was a convenient location, close to their office, where they could talk and drink in peace.

What intrigued Jess more than Cole's coworkers was Vic's behavior. He could often be seen stopping in the bar only long enough to give an envelope to Mel, or to Cole's pretty Asian friend Kallissa, or to receive one from them. Jess remembered once upon a time when Vic could not even look at Cole without glowering. Now he called Cole "buddy" and worked with him in what Jess could only assume was an unofficial, and perhaps not even technically legal, capacity. And all the while, he continued to call Mel sweetheart and always had a peck on the cheek for her or even a hug if Mel's mood made physical contact acceptable.

Not that Mel was always receptive. More than once, she had tensed at some unexpected contact from Jess, even if she just touched her arm during conversation. And sleeping in the bedroom next to theirs, able to hear the crooning with which Cole typically lulled Mel to sleep, Jess was also aware that the two were no longer intimate. She could not blame Mel given the torture and attempted rape she had been subjected to, but the time-line just confused her. Those scars looked as if they had been healed for at least a year, yet Mel and Cole had not become lovers until a few months ago. Which begged the question.

Not that Jess had pushed Mel by asking it, but she could not help but be curious. Jess had adopted a strict policy of non-interference and refused to ask questions which might only make Mel even more nervous than she already was. Obviously, a lot was going on, above and beyond the attempt on Mel. Mel was just as clearly involved in it, and deeply. If it was classified, it was, at least for the time being, better not to question too deeply. Observation and indirect information could tell her a lot.

Meanwhile, Cole was cheerfully making plans for her permanent move to the apartment over the bar. Apparently, he had been wanting to replace the bathtub with a Jacuzzi hot-tub and he considered Jess' residency there a perfect excuse to override Mel's protests on the matter. He also wanted to install a shower, which he had promised Jess would come with a temperature-control valve for her safety. Jess told him he was going to too much trouble, a concern he had waved off, assuring her that it was nothing would, in fact, be a measure he would enjoy taking. She had even overheard Cole and Ro'ahn discussing the design of the valve one afternoon in the bar, complete with unintelligible schematics.

Cole's other proposed measure amused Jess more: he planned to soundproof Mel's bedroom. That suggestion had sent Jess into gales of laughter and prompted Mel to turn a brighter shade of red than Jess would have thought humanly possible. She had started to protest until Cole had quietly pointed out that he was an extremely vocal lover, at which point Mel had gone from red to purple and stopped protesting.

Jess had assured them that she was accustomed to living in apartments with very thin walls and that those sorts of noises did not really bother her that much, but Mel had been insistent. If Jess was moving in, the walls would be soundproofed. If nothing else, she said, it would keep her nightmares from waking Jess. But Jess got the distinct impression that this was _not_ Mel's real reason and that the real reason in question had little to do with any amount of screaming Cole might be capable of.

As amusing as Mel's reaction had been, it had also left Jess curious as to what Cole could possibly say in there that Mel did not want her to hear. Business discussions held in bed, perhaps. Or maybe it was related to Cole's reassuring murmurs to Mel when she had her dreams, murmurs that were most certainly not in English, or in any language Jess had ever heard. He never sang to her in English either, she realized, though he could frequently be heard crooning along to the jukebox in English. But never in English alone with Mel...

He had this nickname for her, too, Melah en'i . Jess would have considered it nothing more than a cutsie, sing-song endearment had it not been for the fact that she had once overheard Irene use the term for Mel while talking to Jonas before her death. Which left Jess entertaining a curious idea.

"Hey, Olivia, luv, you mind if I borrow Jonas for a minute?" Jess asked, approaching them.

The Enixian smiled faintly. "And what sort of shape do you plan on returning him in?" she asked, her eyes laughing.

"I'm no poacher," Jess assured her with a grin. "I promise to be good."

"Then by all means," Olia answered, rising and inclining her head to Jess. "Jonas," she murmured, leaning towards him and catching his earlobe between his teeth.

The lawyer yelped and jumped. If not for the quick reflexes of Jess and Olia, he probably would have fallen from his stool. "Olivia!" he gasped, staring at the Enixian.

"See you tonight," she answered simply, giving him an enigmatic smile and leaving the barroom.

"Bloody hell, it's moving fast with you two, isn't it?" Jess asked, sitting down next to Jonas.

"I didn't know it was moving _that_ fast," the clearly-rattled lawyer answered, lifting one hand to his ear and staring in the direction Olia had gone with wide eyes. "My own fault for getting involved with one that young," he told her, shaking his head. "Did you need something, Jess?" he asked, shaking off his surprise at Olia's behavior. He would ask her about it over dinner tonight. Dinner in a very public place...

"Cole has this nickname for Mel, Jonas."

Jonas shrugged. "Lovers usually do," he pointed out.

"This one's different. I've heard it for her before. From _Irene_."

Jonas frowned faintly. "Cole didn't know Irene."

"Yeah, but he still calls her granddaughter Melah en'i."

Jonas' eyes widened, but he shook his head anyway. "Can't help you, Jess."

"We've _both_ heard her call Mel that."

"It was Aidan's nickname for her. I don't know how Cole got it. Maybe he's read her diaries."

"What's it mean? What language is it?"

"Aidan wasn't born in the States. Did you know that?"

Jess nodded. "He was Irish, right?"

"With a name like Aidan, he'd almost have to be. He dropped a lot of foreign phrases in company with his friends. You got used to them."

"Fair enough, but Cole's as Irish as bloody _Vic_."

"Maybe you should discuss this with him?" Jonas advised gently.

"Yeah, because he and Mel are just _so_ forthcoming."

Jonas snorted softly, shaking his head. "There is that," he agreed. Sighing, he abruptly added, "You miss her much?"

"Irene? Every day. You?"

"I proposed to her once, you know."

Jess stared at him with wide eyes, giving her head a slight shake. "No, I didn't."

"Second generation of Carr men to fall for a Porter woman. Which still has me in better shape than poor Vic. He was _third_ generation."

"Poor Vic," Jess answered quietly, shaking her head. "Must be hard for him, working with Cole and all."

"He has Maria. She's a sweet woman."

"I don't know. She seems so... on edge."

"She is now. I'm not sure what's changed." He shook his head. "But Vic adores her and she adores him."

"More than he adored Mel?"

Jonas sighed and looked around before answering. "Jess, sweetheart, I can tell you for a fact that loving a Porter woman is no easy thing. They... don't love back, even when they _think_ they do." He shook his head. "They are one-man women, all, the Porter girls. The rest of us don't stand a chance."

"Still hurts, does it?"

He sighed and nodded slowly. "She was always the best of friends to me, Jess. Whatever else was true, she loved me as much as I loved her. But Porter women..." He shook his head. "When she was your age, even into her late thirties, she always swore that she'd never marry, even after she met Aidan. All she ever wanted was to be free."

"So why'd she marry him? What? She get pregnant or something?"

He shook his head. "Mark was born almost two _years_ after they married. They had lived together for years already. I have no idea why she accepted him. My father always said it was amazing that she did. He never thought it would happen. Of course, having been turned down by her himself, he might have been biased." He shrugged. "I never presumed to understand the woman, Jess. I don't try to understand Mel very much, either. She has more of her grandparents than her father ever did, that's for damned sure."

"What was he like?"

"Who? Mark?" Jonas sighed deeply, considering. "He was a wonderful young man, but watching his father die killed a piece of him. I'm sure you know the feeling."

Jess' head shot up. She had never mentioned her mother's death, or its impact on her, to Jonas. "Irene told you?"

"I suppose she must have," came the noncommittal reply, delivered with a shrug. "You think you're the only one she ever got drunk with?" Sighing, he leaned towards her, cradling her face in his hands. "Damn, child, it has been good having you back."

Jess smiled in answer. He was more like a father to her than her own had been in the end. "Why are you so good to me?"

"You want an honest answer to that one?" he challenged, raising an eyebrow.

"Irene always did say it was the best policy," she teased.

Jonas snorted softly, leaning forward and planting a kiss on her forehead. "You would have been the best kind of daughter, Jess."

"Tell that to my dad," she scoffed.

"Christian's a man who's suffered a lot in his life. You know he loved you. He just _hurt_."

Jess tilted her head. "How'd you know his name?"

Jonas shrugged. "Irene must have mentioned it. Buy you a drink, dear?"

"Why, Jonas, what would your girlfriend say?"

"She isn't my--"

"Like hell if she nibbles your ear to say goodbye," Jess laughed.

Jonas considered her words in silence as she rose and returned to the apartment upstairs to pack. The comment was both disturbing and, oddly, compelling.

.

.

.

Sitting in the restaurant, Vic looked around the table, smiling warmly at those of the Trackers he had come to know well and giving the others polite nods. Next to him, Mel gave his leg a reassuring squeeze. He glanced over at her, smiling and nodding. As odd as it was to be sitting at a table with nine aliens, his ex-lover among them, he was starting to grow to feel that he knew these people or, at least, some of them. They were not, all told, that different from any group of cops. They had their quirks and their own lives and interests but, together, they made up a coherent whole, a working unit of men and women bound by a common ideal.

Kallissa lifted her glass, smiling around the table. "Vatauni te. We drink this night to a principle greater than any we may individually hold. Vatauni te, we drink to our absent brethren. Vatauni te, we drink to many become one. Vatauni te." She extended her glass to each in turn. "Who else would speak?"

"With permission," Ro'ahn said, lifting his own glass, this one filled with water.

"By all means, young Tracker." Kallissa smiled and nodded once.

"Vatauni te. I, too, drink to many become one. I drink to a universe that can be made better by our own hands and labors. I drink to a day when species matters not, not even to my own people. I drink to the ideals that we bleed and die for, for equality and for Right. I drink to what it is to be an Alliance, a Confederation. I drink to unity, not of race but of spirit."

"Vatauni te," many of the others responded. Kallissa gave him an approving nod. Mel's look was more speculative. He was not what she had thought he would be, not by a long shot.

"If I may," Olia murmured, raising her glass. At a nod of permission from Kallissa, she spoke. "Vatauni te. This night, I drink to that which has been and that which _may_ be. My hope for our future relations with the humans is great. Two sit at this table who demonstrate that. Vatauni te. I drink to Melah en'i I'in Porter and Victor Dominic Bruno. May they always be welcomed among us and may they always serve the Cause. May they be joined by a _multitude_ of other human friends and confederates."

"Admirable," Cole murmured, nodding faintly. Ro'ahn was not the only one to nod along with him.

Bendal lifted his glass next. "Vatauni te. I drink to many things this night, our new friends not the least among them certainly. I drink further Eijan, who will see the Alliance to peace if any may. I drink to Kria and Ro'ahn and those of their party, for the risks they take in following their hearts."

Ro'ahn bowed his head in response to this, staring into his glass.

"Vatauni te," Bendal continued. "I drink to all those who take the risk of following their hearts, in _all_ things. I further drink to the lovely females of Earth. This is a most hospitable planet, with _most_ hospitable females, for which I am truly grateful." He winked at Mel.

"I would speak," Leila added, ignoring the second half of Bendal's toast. "I drink this night to the men and woman who are not of the Corps, who have not been traditionally among us, yet who still aid our cause. I drink to Victor Dominic Bruno, to Melah en'i I'in Porter, and to the Vardian Roa'hn."

Mylik smiled and nodded in agreement, resting his hand on her arm. "Your audacity does you great credit even and advances the cause of each of your species."

"Others?" Kallissa inquired, glancing around. "Detective Bruno, will you speak?"

He hesitated for a long moment before raising his glass as the others had. "Vatauni te," he said, stumbling slightly over the phrase. "I don't even know what that means," he informed them, chuckling and shaking his head. "But I know what it means to fight and die for a brother in blue. You may not even know what _that_ means, but here it's an important concept. You aren't even members of my species, but _you_ are my brothers and sisters in blue. A year ago, I didn't even know you existed. Now I do, and I know why you're here and what you're doing. So what I drink to tonight is the fact that all of _you_ are fighting to save all of **_us_**. Bless you and thank you. I drink to the humility and service that _is_ what it means to be a cop. We are in over our heads here, and you have come to help. I drink to _you_." Shrugging, he drained his glass before setting it down. "Thank you all."

"Well spoken," Kallissa informed him, smiling and nodding. She lifted her own glass again. "Vatauni te! We each of us drink to the humility and dedication required to serve as an officer of the law. _Any _law in any place. Hwa'an bless us all."

"As the humans would say," Cole contributed quietly. "Amen to that."

"Amen?" Kallissa repeated uncertainly.

"It's an affirmation. Roughly, 'I believe' or 'it is so'," Vic told her.

"Then Amen indeed," she replied, smiling. "Now that we have drunk in honor of these causes and ideals, let us eat in favor of them. Indulge, friends. Enjoy!"

Vic watched, interested by the way the different Trackers present ate their respective meals. Ro'ahn and Olia tore unrepentantly into their steaks while the Dessarians devoured their salads with abandon. Like Cole, Kallissa seemed to have slipped into some sort of trance but, unlike Cole, she conscientiously avoided anything containing animal-products. Bendal and Shana cheerfully ate their sushi while murmuring jokes to each other. Judging by the looks Olia was shooting them, the jokes in question were of a decidedly bawdy nature.

"Strange, isn't it?" Mel asked him quietly, giving him a faint smile.

"Eating dinner with nine aliens?" Vic answered, smiling wryly. "Nope, not strange at all, Mel."

She chuckled, shaking her head. "I meant... I don't know. Just, I mean, look at them. They're _us_, Vic."

He exhaled deeply, nodding. "I'd noticed. I guess I never thought about aliens as anything other than criminals before. But... they aren't even that alien, really. _That_ is strange. They're so... human."

"Well, I don't know about _that_, but they're not that different from us, either." She smiled faintly, shaking her head.

"Not even the Vardian?" Vic asked quietly. He had noticed Mel's mild discomfort around Ro'ahn. It was a hard thing to miss although she was obviously making a concerted effort to be polite.

"Yeah." Mel shrugged. "I don't know, Vic. It scared the hell out of me at first, but..." She shrugged.

"Been a long couple of weeks for you all around," Vic noted. "Jess visiting, the mugging, these guys showing up..."

"_Long_ doesn't begin to describe it," Mel answered, laughing wryly and shaking her head.

"So, rumor has it that Jess is coming back for good?"

Mel nodded faintly. "Frankly, I was shocked. I mean, considering the number of times I woke up screaming, and her seeing the scars..." She shook her head. "Cole's over the moon about it, though."

"Aren't you?" he asked, startled.

"It'll be great to have her back, but I'm so worried about her, too. All this, you know?"

"Yeah." He sighed and nodded. "It could be a problem. How do you think she'll react when she finds out?"

"I'm less worried about that than I am about her getting into some kind of trouble."

"Like in London?"

"I was thinking more along Khaeto's lines," Mel answered quietly, taking a long pull of her drink. "_Rhee_ is still out there, Vic, and he is one of many."

Vic sighed and nodded, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "I know, sweetie, but you've got a lot more backup and a lot more firepower at your disposal now than you did."

"I know," she whispered, reaching up and squeezing his hand.

"You want to tell her, don't you?"

"I don't want to scare her, but..."

"I know," he answered, giving her shoulder a squeeze before dropping his hand. He was in the same position himself with Maria.

A laugh from Bendal distracted his attention from Jess and Maria, and he returned to surreptitiously scrutinizing his tablemates. Mylik had looped an arm around Leila's shoulder and she, in turn, was whispering in his ear, one hand resting lightly on the back of his neck. Cole, Olia, and Kallissa were deep in what looked like a serious conversation. Bendal and Shana were still swapping jokes. Ro'ahn was staring at his plate, in spite of the fact that it was empty.

Mel was studying the others as closely as Vic, her expression thoughtful but not discontented. In spite of her initial misgivings, she did seem to be coming to accept them. It was odd, the things one could accept with time. Like the fact that one's ex was not entirely human, that her current love was not at all human. That almost a dozen alien cops operated in Chicago, fighting to bring down an organized crime family which was also alien. Amazing...

He sighed softly, wondering how Maria would react to such news. Jess would, doubtless, be stunned but, after her initial period of shock, would no doubt consider the whole situation 'bloody brilliant'. Maria, though... She had been increasingly on edge lately: cagey and questioning at once, suspicious, looking over her shoulder, jumping at shadows, not at all herself, really. Of course, a lot of that might as easily be put down to breaking in a new partner and, of course, to Vic's secrecy with her. _That_ continued to grate and he was starting to wonder what it would do to their relationship. Still, that was, perhaps, a concern for another time. He glanced up as Kallissa caught his attention, politely inquiring after human laws and protocols regarding search and seizure.

.

.

.

Mel sighed and rubbed the back of her neck as she pulled off her shirt. "Even Bendal behaved," she said. "Amazing."

"They have been well-trained to blend into human culture," Cole answered, moving to stand behind her and gently massaging her shoulders. "Are you sore?"

"Just tired. Vic was right tonight. It's been a _long_ few weeks."

"Jess' return will help," he promised. "You will have a female friend to confide in again."

"Yeah, but I can hardly confide _everything_, can I?" she sighed, turning to face him.

"We may have to," he pointed out. "Kallissa has been discussing the matter with Eijan."

"I don't want her to be scared, Cole."

"And I do not wish for her to be unsafe," he retorted mildly, absently stroking her throat. "Time will tell what must be done. The problem is not a pressing one. It will be many weeks before Jess returns to us."

Mel smiled faintly. "It'll be good to have her back."

"It will. And, as Vic has said, we will always keep things interesting for her."

Mel snorted. "I could do with things being a little less interesting than they've been," she informed him, shaking her head.

Cole smiled in answer, bending and kissing her tenderly. "Things will settle down now, Mel," he promised. "And I will be able to spend less time working and more time with you and Jess. Such matters work themselves out more often than not."

"And if they don't?" she whispered, staring up at him.

"Then Jess may still be trusted to keep us and our secrets safe." He smiled and shook his head, stripping off the rest of her clothes before turning his attention to his own. "But this is not something we must be concerned about tonight. Rest now and we will discuss it further in the morning."

Mel smiled and obediently crawled into bed. "I love you, baby."

"As I love you, Taushi" he answered, climbing into bed next to her. "Now rest."

She sighed and nodded. "I can use the rest, too. The past two weeks have been hectic."

"Yes, Mel," he agreed with a grin, drawing her into his arms and passing his hand in front of her face, releasing a burst of energy that eased her into a dreamless slumber.

Staring down at his sleeping love, Cole's smile grew. It had indeed been a long two weeks, but rewarding as well. He had sufficient backup to substantially reduce the amount of time he spent thinking of the fugitives. He had three old friends to confide in as well as several new friends to enjoy time with. Jess was returning to them...

That last was a beautiful thought. There had been a time when Cirron had been home, but it was long past. Earth was his home now, though. Earth was where Mel was and Earth was where he would spend the rest of his life. A home, a wife, and now a young woman that he could father. It was not the family he had dreamed of as a boy, perfect and carefree with a large estate and a half-dozen children underfoot, but it was _his_. Home, _family_, two beautiful words for two beautiful ideas, his now. Not perfect, not by any means, but his all the same.

The Cirronian sighed softly, stretching out next to Mel and closing his eyes to meditate. Whatever may or may not have been true about his life, whatever he did or did not have, whatever he had lost or found. Life was not perfect, not ever, but that did not change a thing. His life here, in spite of everything, was the kind of life that could make him happy, that _did_. And in spite of the sub-freezing temperatures outside, thinking of his life now warmed him.

Knowing that he would not wake Mel, Cole did something that he had not done in a very long time. Laying in a dark bedroom, a blizzard raging outside, a war waging itself around his ears, a thousand cares and concerns weighing on his mind, the fate of two solar systems largely in his hands, the Cirronian laughed.

**The End**


End file.
